Hellsing: Unity
by Arthropod11
Summary: In 2035: Sir Integra, director of the Hellsing Organisation is expanding her organisation to become more global, secular and hire more man power. However, the history of the Northern Irish Troubles will bring a new threat to the Hellsing organisation.
1. Volume 1: The Troubles and Expansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, all copyright belongs to it's respective owners.**

**WARNING: This fan fiction will cover certain subjects such as Religion and the Northern Ireland Troubles and may contain dialogue and actions that some people may find offensive, it may also contain graphic scenes but nothing explicit, read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p><strong>01: The Troubles<br>**

The year is 1985. The conflict between 'Irish Republican' and 'Ulster Loyalist' paramilitaries were still troubling the country of Northern Ireland. In the town of Port Nelis, there was a local Pub which held a darts tournament every Friday night.

The tournament was just finished and the winner's name was announced to the whole Pub.

"Give a big hand for our winner: James Collins, ladies and gents!" everyone in the Pub applauded the winner.

"Good on you, Jim!" said his opponent who shook hands with him, congratulating him on his win that night.

The winner, Jim was heading to the lavatory for a quick break when he met a friend on his way there, "What about ye, Cathal!" greeted Jim to his friend who was standing next to the lavatory entrance.

"Did ya hear about Ashdown's boys raiding that poor lad's farm the other day?" whispered Jim's friend in a nervous tone.

"I'd rather not _tink_ about it, Cathal" replied Jim in a low whisper "it was lucky that he was able to escape in the first place"

His friend wanted to warn him "But Jim, why are you and your wife and son not moving. . . ."

"I am, Cathal" Jim interrupted sharply "I want to move away from here as soon as I can but I don't have any means of transportation nor money"

His friend agreed and then suggested that he'd better return home and get his family ready while he went home to prepare his Van to take them away from the town. He also said that he would give them some money to survive out of the town, Jim agreed to this and then went home immediately.

After a 10 minute walk from the Pub to his home, he arrived and called out to his family. Jim's wife, Mary was upstairs with their 2 year old son Liam. They both heard his call, however Mary insisted that Liam stood where he was until she found out what was going on. Jim explained to Mary that his friend would be arriving soon to take them away from Port Nelis until the Loyalist threat died down in the area.

As they were getting ready, a Van pulled up to the house and the doorbell rang. "That must be him" said Mary as she was heading to the door. She opened the door and Cathal was standing there, however he looked pale and was quaking slightly.

"Cathal! Are you all right?" enquired Mary as they were standing at the entrance. Blood began to drip from his mouth and he fell to his knees, revealing another man behind him who had stabbed him in the back. Soon after, more men revealed themselves and began advancing to the door, Mary shrieked and tried to slam the door shut, but the man blocked the door with his arm, forcing it open again while advancing on her. As the rest of the men charged inside the house yelling, cheering and whistling; the man pinned down Mary as she was crying out for help.

"Shut it, Fenian!" yelled the thug as he gagged her with duct tape, "We're Ashdown's boys, come here to do a little tiding up!"

Jim heard the commotion and came rushing to Mary only to get punched in the gut, struck harshly with a bat on both his kneecaps almost breaking his legs and was then pinned down by two other thugs. The other thugs were ransacking the place, smashed their television, ornaments and other personal belongings with sledge hammers, bats and smashed smaller objects with their bare hands, their un-used clothes were torn and cut with knives, photos of memorable holidays, family gatherings were torn and burnt with lighters, one of the thugs even took a photo of a deceased relative of Jim and set it on fire, laughing at him as he did it, the sofas were also set alight, the thugs were also eating any of the food and drinking all the milk that they found in the kitchen and were able to find the safe in which Jim kept the money.

Jim tried to plead with them, "Please, that's all the money I have. . . ." One of the thugs then kicked him hard on the nose, breaking it before he could finish his sentence. Jim was struck silent, hurting with his nose bleeding, sobbing to himself. They were able to break into the safe and stole what little money the family had inside.

One of the thugs who were pinning down Jim started to taunt him. "What're ya going to do, eh? You going to try to get revenge, eh? You worthless, bastard Taigs have been contaminating this country and its 'bout time someone does something about it!"

The other thug who was pinning Jim down started laughing at him and then spat on his face. They forced Jim to look towards his wife as she was shrieking in fear while one of the thugs attempted to rape her, two other thugs had to pin her down as she was resisting violently. The thug who was attempting the rape got frustrated and decided to just stab her in the gut, Jim cried out as that happened.

The thug just stood up after stabbing her and blurted out "Ugly bat isn't worth it anyway!"

Someone from outside the house yelled to the thugs inside, "Someone must have called the Pigs, we better split!"

"Already? Well, we better finish the job"

As Jim was crying, a thug pulled out his gun and shot him on the forehead. The thugs then quickly poured gasoline all over inside the house and set it alight. They couldn't start a big enough fire as they were rushing to get out of the area before the police arrived. They thugs had already escaped while Mary lost conscience from her stab wound, Jim was lying with blood streaming from him, and the fire was gradually spreading, soon to engulf the entire house. Liam, who had been silently witnessing the event hidden under a box upstairs, ran outside of the house and was greeted by neighbours who were rushing to help. Jim was pronounced dead, Mary was able to survive the ordeal, but was shock ridden; Liam was taken in along with his mother by fellow neighbours.

**02: Expansion  
><strong>

The year is 2035. Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing, Director of the Hellsing Organization was invited by The Queen to join her in a Royal visit to the United States of America to meet the new US President and oversee the development of the new installation of Hellsing in the US, She gladly accepted.

The President arranged to meet them in Los Angles, California first before travelling to Washington D.C as he knew that Hellsing's new installation will be located in L.A. They arrived at LAX airport where they met the President, a lively crowd waving Union Jack flags around in support of the visit and a lot of security keeping them at arms length. When Sir Integra walked up to the President alongside The Queen, she bowed, "It is an honour to meet you, Mr. President"

The President returned the greeting to both her and The Queen. "Even after 83 years, you are still ruling strong, Your Majesty!"

They head towards the limo; security was restraining the assaulting press so that they could make it to the limo. The press were enquiring as to why the Queen chose to bring a noblewoman along with her and no one else. The limo drove off with the President, the Queen and Sir Integra inside while being escorted by Police bikes. When they were out of earshot from any civilian, The President decided to speak with Integra while on their way towards their destination.

"Tell me, why do you want the Hellsing Organisation to become more global since your mission is to protect the United Kingdom, the Anglican Church and your Queen?"

"Good Question, the United Kingdom is the most global country in Europe and so it has allies across the world, I have decided that I would like to offer services and protection to Britain's allies as well. I believe there is nothing wrong with having more friends across the world."

"Is that so? Well, how many other Installations do you have across the world?"

"We have ones in Sydney, Hong Kong, Rio de Janeiro, Seoul and Cape Town"

"Ah, but aren't you leading a Protestant Organisation?"

"We're also secular"

The President was taken back by this "Secular? But your family was on a mission from God, right? It does not make sense that you decided to become secular."

"I believe people will find God through their own path, secularity just means religious freedom for all and you believe in freedom, correct? Or would you rather have me take the Vatican's route and attempt to stomp out secularity, violating those same freedoms that you and your people fought to protect and preserve?"

"I, uh. . . ."

"Like you said, my mission is to protect the United Kingdom, her church and her allies, not to force our beliefs on others. I hope this will be the last time that I'll have to repeat myself!"

"I see, please forgive me if I implied anything negative on you or your organisation."

"No forgiveness is necessary! I respect you too much for that."

The Limo drove down the Interstate 405 in Santa Monica, turned into another road leading to a quiet area and took an uncharted secret pass after reaching a checkpoint and stopped just before entering a forest. They exited the Limo with security checking to make sure no-one was around to see them. They quietly called out the password and started descending along with the Limo a second afterwards. The ground that they were on was concealing a large cargo elevator leading right down into Hellsing's new U.S base.

When the elevator stopped, the base was revealed to be very elegant; it was similar to an underground mansion. However there were metal doors leading to different sectors guarded by men in Hellsing uniform, scientists were moving from one place to another and an announcer giving directives.

The President, Sir Integra and The Queen were greeted by a young man in his early thirties with very light hair and complexion, buttoned dark blue blazer with white undershirt and dark blue bowtie, white shirt cuffs with 24 karat gold cufflinks, black straight leg suit trousers, black high quality men's dress shoes. He bowed before his guests and spoke with a soft Australian accent.

"Welcome, Mistress, Your Majesty and Mr. President! We're humbled and unworthy of your presence."

Sir Integra smiled "Alexander White, now that you are here I see that the link passes are in working order?"

Mr. White responded "Yes, however Mr. Liang was only able to transport one person through it at a time though, it still requires cool down time after each usage, he is still working on improving its performance"

The President was curious about the conversation "Link passes?"

Sir Integra looked to the President and answered "Two-Way Teleporters, our chief scientist Liang Zhi has been working on them for many years before I was even born. However he only joined our Organisation 2 years ago through our Hong Kong branch, we are planning on using this technology for quick transport between our bases for emergencies. I'll tell you more when we meet him."

Mr. White continued from her sentence "Yes, and I was able to arrive here from London to meet you through the link pass from London to here."

The President was very surprised and intrigued as he was told that Teleportation has been made a reality and he was thinking of the possible ways that it could be used in the future of his country.

Mr. White continued his pleasantries and began to show them around the building. They were shown to the base's library in which they met the hunched back librarian who greeted the guests.

After they left the Library, Sir Integra commented about the Librarian "He does not say much from what I have been told; he just makes sure that everything is kept in pristine order and that none of the books are missing. Which is a good service to us as most of our training comes from these books."

They were also shown the armoury, the barracks, the labs, the mess hall and the medical department. However, they were advised to avoid the dungeon. Mr. White showed the guests to the administrator's office, a grand room with a large meeting table prepared for them. A Man was waiting in this room for the guests to arrive. He bowed as they entered the room.

"Welcome to our humble abode, most honourable guests!"

Sir Integra introduced the man "Douglas Smith, the entrepreneur who made this branch possible and a devout Protestant like myself. He is the administrator of Hellsing's U.S branch"

After the introductions were over, the Queen and the President were offered special seats behind Integra's as they were considered the highest priority guests of honour, even higher than that of Sir Integra herself.

After the Queen and President sat down, Douglas Smith and Sir Integra sat down opposite each other and she began speaking "You've already met Alexander White, Mr. President; he is one of our secret weapons, as degrading as that sounds, that is exactly what he is and he gladly accepts that."

As Sir Integra was reaching for one of 'Hendi Winzermans small cigars' offered to her by Mr. White. The President enquires "I would like to know more about your secret weapons"

Sir Integra takes a cigar and dismisses Mr. White "So far, we have 6 others aside from Mr. White, I believe that I already mentioned Liang Zhi, our chief scientist."

The President seemed dumbfounded by that comment "You mean to tell me that your own chief scientist is a weapon himself?"

Sir Integra flicks her lighter and lights up her cigar "You'll understand what I mean when you meet him." She sets away her lighter and puffs on the cigar "I wish I could have everyone here right now so that you could be able to understand our methods sooner, but circumstances demand otherwise"

The President leaned over in his chair "Circumstances?"

Sir Integra responded "I would tell you, but I'd rather have to see them with your own eyes so you'll save me the bother of trying to convince you of the truth of this organisation."

The President interjected "Are you implying that I won't believe you?"

"I'm sure you heard about the second London Blitz 35 years ago, correct?"

"I have"

"Tell me what you know about it"

"London was attacked by Neo-Nazis, right?"

Sir Integra sighed and then took a puff from her cigar "You just proved my point, those were not just 'Neo-Nazis' as you described them"

The President started thinking to himself "Well, I did hear some legends about that attack on London. People were reported to have said that they have seen monsters and ghosts and what have you during the attack"

Sir Integra smiled "Hopefully you're getting the picture now, Mr. President"

"Okay then, tell me about these circumstances"

"One of them is suppressing a violent Islamic mob in Somalia who are resorting to 'monstrous' ways. Two others are currently helping a Serbian village defending themselves from an attack."

The President went to enquire "Well, couldn't their polic. . . ."

Sir Integra then sharply interrupted "I can assure you that the police force in those countries would have a hard time dealing with these threats! These kinds of threats are what our organisation is trained to deal with!"

The President continued "Well, what kind of threats are these exactly? Are they a new form of terrorism?"

Sir Integra makes a sly response "More like an old form of terrorism"

The President was becoming more curious after hearing what Sir Integra just said. "Please, tell me more"

Sir Integra took another puff from her cigar "The last two have been a part of this organisation for quite a while, one even longer than the other. However, only one of them can make it here tonight as the other is posted in London during my stay here"

The President then asked "So, where is your other 'secret weapon'?"

Sir Integra puffed her cigar and then leaned forward; attaching her cigar onto the ashtray that was laid on the table "He told me to apologise to you in advance as he will be late. He has urgent business to take care of."

"What kind of 'urgent business'?"

Sir Integra smiled and made another sly response "Did I say 'urgent business'? I'm sorry, but I meant to say 'sheer boredom'"


	2. Volume 2: Vampire Slayer

**03: Vampire Slayer**

In the town of Dublin, North Carolina, it was already dusk and everyone was already rushing to get to their homes as if a plague was about to arrive. However, at a park just outside a house next to the lane, two young siblings were still outside playing.

Their mother who had just left her house to get her children back inside the comfort and safety of their own home called out to them, "Julia, Christopher! Hurry up and get inside!"

The brother called out, "In a minute, mom!"

Their mother came rushing out of the house's yard and was hurtling towards them, her husband saw this and yelled out to her and the children in a worried tone, "Quickly, hurry up before they arrive!"

The sister yelled back in a whiny voice, "But I wanna play more!" expressing this desire to play more whilst unaware of the time and the impending danger.

The mother grabbed both her children forcefully and dragged them towards the house; the children were fighting her off at first until they heard motorcycles in the distance.

"Oh no, they're coming, hurry!" Yelled the husband while the mother frantically picked up the pace to get her and the children back to the house.

The motorcycles already reached the end of the lane; these men wore Outlaw attire and were riding Harleys. One of the men looked towards the mother who was desperately trying to rush to the house with her children and then he pointed to her, yelling out "Look boys, we got ourselves some late nighters!" They started cheering and revved up their motorcycles.

The husband was crying out for his wife to hurry up, but the motorcycle gang sped down the lane and grabbed her. She was frantically struggling to break free from his grip while two others grabbed the two children.

The husband rushed out to try to save his wife and children, but with little avail as he was struck by one of the men so hard that he fell unconscious.

The one who knocked him out exclaims "Let's leave him there as he isn't worth our time, but these beauties are fresh meat, let's get them to the lair!"

"Daddy!" cried out the children as they were taken away by the gang, the wife was shrieking and calling out for help as she was being taken away, but no-one answered her as no-one, not even the police could stand up to them because they were not just any normal gang of outlaws.

The mother and children were taken by their limbs, hanging off the edges of the Harleys whilst the outlaws were driving along. They arrived at a wide dark cave outside the town, the thugs parked their motorcycles inside and the wife and children were tied up and gagged with apples in the style of a boar that was about to be roasted on an open fire.

They laughed and taunted at them "Go, on, keep crying! No-one's coming for you, not whole we're hungry!" After one of the men said that, he and his friend's eyes lit up bright red and their smiles began to morph into monstrous forms, revealing sharp fangs, they began to let out inhuman roar and at that point, the woman and her children began to panic like they never panicked before as they now realised that they were now in the presence of monsters.

Then, a voice came from deeper inside the cave, "Such a nice night it will be tonight"

The gang of monsters started looking towards each other "Who said that?"

Footsteps can be heard echoing from deeper inside the cave and the voice continues, "It a shame that I don't have the patience to wait until the moon comes out in full blossom to make this moment more memorable as I am already late for an important meeting thanks to you cretins!"

The gang started looking towards the dark void that was the cave, which was completely sealed off by rocks and Poison Ivy. "Someone is inside the cave?" asked one of the thugs as he was looking closer towards the inside of the cave "How can someone already be inside the cave? It's completely impossible to enter!"

"I am everywhere and I am nowhere" said the figure as he faded in from the dark void of the cave and passes through the Ivy and the rocks with intangible ease, revealing himself to be a man wearing a charcoal suit, red cravat, red duster, wide red fedora hat, white gloves with pentagrams on the back and red goggles. His face was covered in darkness and his eyes were lit bright red circles.

"A ghost?" asked one of the thugs, they all began to laugh "It's just a ghost, what harm could it do?"

The figure began to smile; his monstrous smile can be seen through the darkness covering his face. "Yes, I am a ghost, the Ghost of Death itself!"

One of the thugs started shaking his head while scoffing "Let's ice this dead meat!" they took out their weapons, which were Uzis, pump shotguns and pistols and then started shooting the figure, riddling him with bullets and shells. The figure just stood there as his flesh, body and limbs were torn apart by the bullets and the shells, the figure just kept smiling as they were shooting him.

The figure collapsed in a bloody pile of flesh and the thugs lowered their weapons.

"For a ghost, he sure can be ripped apart easily!" one of them said jokingly and began to turn their attention to their victims when one of the thugs walks over to the figure and whispers in an intimidating tone "Looks like you're going to hafta cancel that important meeting of yours!" but soon after he whispered that, he notices the figure's eyes lighting up again.

Before the thug could react, he and everyone else were suddenly struck by a black ghostly wave coming from the corpse of the figure which rushed right past everyone inside the cave like water down a grate, the wave rushed outside and the figure that was shot to bits not 20 seconds ago started regenerating right outside the cave, looking right towards the thugs with the same demonic smile.

The thugs were alarmed and were looking towards the regenerating figure with petrified expressions.

"Im- Impossible!" the thugs reacted as the witnessed the regenerating monster from outside the cave, who had the thugs trapped inside the cave, right where he wanted them.

"Get the boys! Get the boys!" panicked one of the thugs.

"All right already!" said one of them as he quickly preformed a summoning. After the figure from outside regenerated himself fully, he noticed that he was surrounded by zombified corpses, some of them jumped down from the top of the cave and blocked the way between the monster and the thugs.

The monster, whose face was now revealed, looked around and sighed with disappointment "Ghouls? I came here to quench my boredom but it seems that you managed to succeed in boring me even more, congratulations!" The monster looked towards the thugs and continued to taunt them "You mongrels are all just one trick ponies!"

The back wave from earlier was able to weaken the bonds of the victims so that they could wrestle free from them and then began to call out to the monster for help, but the monster refused to abide them "Why should I help you? You are idiots for being out late at night in the first place; the night is only for creatures of the dark, not for damsels like yourselves."

The thug who summoned the ghouls then called out an order to them "Kill that guy!"

The ghouls then started advancing on the monster, who was reaching into his red duster and pulled out a massive white pistol, he rested his pistol wielding arm on his other arm while aiming at the ghouls and began shooting. A single shot from the pistol was powerful enough to blast a single ghoul dead, he kept shooting rapidly and each shot was a precision shot aimed right at each of the ghoul's foreheads, all the ghouls that surrounded him were quickly dispatched with a single magazine.

The thugs were starting to panic now that all the ghouls were slaughtered by the monster, the monster began to taunt them even more "That only took me 6 seconds, surely you jest."

The thugs were amazed and petrified with fear at the same time "How did he kill them, was it those bullets that he used?" One of the thugs then began to get angry and started yelling to the monster "You think you can just waltz into my town and start shit? You must have some sort of death wish, buddy!"

The monster couldn't help but let out a soft monstrous chuckle at that comment made by the thug and then looked to the gang "Death wish? Please- you're just gum on my shoe, not even worthy to be put on the same level as me, you are fly's droppings compared to me!" the monster then threw a deathly glare at all the thugs "Death wish? I think you are the ones with the death wish for insulting me, you bastards!"

The thug then got even more riled up "This is MY town, I make the rules here and the rules now say that you die!"

The thug then rushes to his motorcycle and fires and revs it up, aiming it right at the monster, he then speeds up and charges right at the monster on his motorcycle "Die, you freak!"

The monster steps to one side while holding out his left foot, the motorbike rammed right into the monster's foot causing it to tip forward, catapulting the thug right into a tree in front of the bike.

"Pathetic!" Exclaimed the monster as he retracted his foot while turning to the lone thug who was struggling to get up. The force of the impact completely wrecked the motorcycle, it was completely crumpled from the front, it's like as if the motorcycle crashed into a speeding truck, but the monster was completely unharmed. The other thugs couldn't help but watch the monster as they were too frightened to intervene.

The monster then grabs the lone thug by his neck and slammed him against the tree. The monster then smirks "Where's that 'I'm a badass vampire who rules this town' attitude now?"

The thug was quaking in severe dread. "N- no!"

The pentagram on the monster's other glove started to glow bright red, he formed a straight palm with his hand and rammed it through the thug's chest where his heart was, it was so powerful that it tore through the tree behind the thug, his blood began to drip from the tree and his chest where the monster pierced him. The thug gave out one final yell before disintegrating into dust.

The monster withdrew his blood stained arm from the tree and turned to the other thugs who were all panicking. He taunted them more. "You and your friend here insulted me by attempting to defeat me with such primitive tactics and weaponry; you'll all pay for that!"

Another thug then began to become irate as his friend was just slaughtered by the monster and started advancing towards him.

"No, don't do it, buddy!" One of the other thugs attempted to plead with him, but he was not listening, he let out an angry cry and started throwing punches at the monster. The punches did land but the monster just kept smiling as the thug was landing punch after punch on the monster. "This is for my friend, you fuck!" He kept on raging and landing more blows on the monster until the monster grabbed the thug's fist with his teeth as he was about to land another punch. Within the flash of a second, the monster bit into the thug's fist, ripping it off and then proceeded to snap his arm with ease.

The monster looked at the thug as he was crying out in extreme pain. "Don't you get it? You and your friends have been trying your hardest to fight me and you couldn't even scratch me, yet I was able to kill your friend and break one of your limbs without even trying! You all are just worthless pieces of shit!" The monster then quickly dispatched the thug.

The thugs then looked to each other "Let's get out of here!" The thugs then attempted to escape but the monster quickly reloaded his pistol and shot all three of them in the chest, killing them before they could reach their motorcycles.

The monster lowered his gun. "You attempted to fight me and now you attempted to run, that proves how pathetic you all were, please rot in agony when you all reach the afterlife."

The monster turned around and began to walk away, the woman and her children were now free, and she calls out to the monster. "Wait!"

The monster stops walking and began to speak in a sharp tone. "Don't come near me, idiot parent!" The woman stopped dead in her tracks while the monster continues "Don't think that I am your white knight or your saviour! I just came here because I was bored, you got yourselves into this mess, so walk home yourselves and watch out for the hungry wolves!" The monster starts walking away and then fades into the mist.

The kids came running "Mommy!" the woman then embraced her children and then they began the short journey back home.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Coming Soon in Hellsing Unity Vol. 8: "<strong>****12: Melancholy Man******" and maybe "******13: Devil May Cry 1**********"********


	3. Volume 3: The Countess

**UPDATE: Apologises if this story is starting off too slow, I will try to pick up the pace within the next few volumes. Also I will have to leave out chapter 5 for the next volume as chapter 4 turned out longer than I expected. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>04: The Countess' Minions<strong>

At the Hellsing installation in Los Angles, Sir Integra was continuing her meeting with the U.S President and her American administrator Douglas Smith.

Douglas was a short man in height but well rounded, he was in his late 50s, wearing a black business suit with white undershirt and black tie. He had short fair hair and a brush moustache extended across the top of his mouth.

The President still had a lot of questions regarding the Hellsing organisation, but before he could ask another one, Sir Integra immediately stood up from her seat, turned to the President with a satisfied look on her face and said "He has finally arrived"

The President then began to look around the room "He's here? Well, I don't see anyone here"

Sir Integra then said to the President "He normally does not use the front door, please excuse him"

Then, a chilling voice was heard inside the room, it felt like there was a fifth person inside the room along with them "Apologies, my countess! I hope that my lack of punctual manners did not affect this gracious meeting."

A liquidly shadow began creeping from under the wall on the opposite side of the entrance door. The President noticed this and turned in alarm towards it, rising from his seat as he did so.

Sir Integra laid a satisfied grin on her face "You have managed to Erode your boredom as you wanted, Alucard?"

The chilling voice which belonged to the shadow spoke again as it formed into the monster who slaughtered the motorcycle gang "Hardly, but now I feel as if I must punish myself as I let a bunch of lowly bugs stand between me and this meeting of upmost importance, so I have made a commitment to never let such things ever get in the way of important business ever again, my countess!"

The monster; Alucard then walked over to Sir Integra and kneeled before her in submission, Sir Integra turned to him and spoke to him in a sharp tone "You deserve to feel that way, Ignorant servant! You will make up for wasting not only my time, but also the time of our Queen and the American President!"

The President looked extremely pale and was quietly freaking out to himself "It- It- It- It's a- It's a"

The Queen looked towards the President as he was having his panic episode and began to feel concerned "Please try not to worry, he will not harm you, I know because I myself have met him in the past. It has been a while since I seen him" but it was not nearly enough to calm down the president.

Alucard then walked towards the Queen and kneeled before her "Your Majesty, even after all these years, you still remain beautiful as ever!"

The Queen returned the pleasantries and then Alucard rose up and then walked towards the President, who was still freaking out. Before Alucard had the chance to kneel before him and extend the honour he felt being in the presence of the U.S President, the President yelled out in a deathly scream "GHOST!" and then turned to the door and stormed out of the room, running, sweating, huffing like he never had before.

As The President turned a corner, he ran straight into Mr. White, who was carrying food and whine on a silver tray towards the mess hall, the impact causes the food and while to spill over the floor, the whine bottle smashed on the floor, Mr. White fells to the ground along with the President. Bystanders just watched in horror as this event of human weakness and embarrassment unfolded.

"Ooof!" exclaimed the President as he struggled to stand back up.

Mr. White was able to get back up before the President did and asked "Are you all right, Mr. President?"

The President managed to stand up and looked around at the mess, he then started to regret what he has just done "I am so sorry! It's just- never mind!" He began to regain his composure and said to Mr. White in a calm voice "I deeply apologise for this shameful behaviour on my part! Please allow me to aid you in clearing up this mess!"

Mr. White stopped the President and said "That will not be necessary, you have an Important meeting to finish so you better return to the administrator's office."

The President looked back towards the hall in which he just ran out of and said "Yes, you are indeed correct, I better return to my seat!" The President then calmly returned to the room as the bystanders were conferring with one another about the incident that just happened.

Sir Integra was waiting outside the room as the President was making his way back "I'm sorry, Mr. President, but if I had of told you about what exactly my organisation was about, you would not have given me the time of day."

The President began to enter the room, this time with no fear of Alucard as he just realised that he is under Sir Integra's control "You are right, I probably would not have believed you, you made the right decision in showing me" He then returned to his seat, recalling what he read about the Millennium incident 35 years ago "So, those legends about the Nazi attack on London were true?"

Sir Integra nodded but something was on Alucard's mind, he seemed disappointed with how the president reacted to him entering the room and then looked towards him, saying "I encountered thug vampires who just laughed when they saw a ghost and when you, the leader of what is debatably the most powerful country on earth descends into dread at the mere sight of something supernatural?"

Sir Integra then quickly threw Alucard a glare and slapped him across the face "Mongrel! Never Insult the president ever again, you were lucky that I let you have your fun before you arrived here, do not push your luck!"

Alucard took the lecture with a smile and said "Yes, my countess!" he then went over to the President and kneeled before him "I am humbled to be in your presence, Mr. President and I deeply apologise for my rudeness!"

The President was able to face Alucard collectively "Alucard, is it? I must admit that the creature that you are is beyond my understanding. However, one such as you would make a fine asset to us, this I am positive of!"

Alucard then returned to his mistress' side and during the rest of the meeting, Sir Integra was explaining to The President the existence of Vampires, how a Virgin can be turned into a Vampire, the history of her Organisation, Alucard's abilities and how he makes a more effective vampire hunter than humans.

Sir Integra then commented "However, as powerful as Alucard is, he cannot be everywhere at once, not even with his ability to appear wherever he wants and it looks like the threat of Satanic monsters has been growing as of late" she continued to speak but then added a softer tone in her voice "Which is why I went around enlisting a little help, after all, what are friends for?"

Mr. Smith then began communicating over his earpiece, after finishing the communication he said to everyone "It seems that Mr. Liang was able to upgrade the Link passes in such short notice as he has just informed me that he was able to shorten the cool down time."

Mr. Smith then reached into his pocket, pulled out a mint and began chewing on it, he continued to speak as he was chewing "I was also informed that the rest of our mercenaries in Serbia and Somalia have finished their tasks and have returned to the nearest base much sooner than we expected" Mr. Smith stood up "It seems like the perfect time for the President to meet them, I would like to do so with your permission, Sir Integra. The Queen already as met them but she can come along if she wishes."

Sir Integra stood up after hearing this and took her Cigar from the ashtray that she left it on "Of course! I find this an excellent turn of events, now we can get the Introductions over with sooner, my deepest thanks to Mr. Liang!"

The President stood up and said "Allright, let's meet the rest of your 'secret weapons'"

Everyone then left the room and Mr. White was waiting for them outside, he too was informed of the news and led them towards the 'Tele-Docking room' which was the room which contained the Link Passes for each respective base. It was a large white room, with operators standing around many different control panels which were located inside security rooms, they observed the Link Passes which were build out of pure Diamond and inside each Link pass were spinning discs which produced blue energy, each Link pass was labelled accordingly above with each Installation that it would lead to. The room was divided by a security checkpoint with bullet / blast proof glass with guards on both sides. However, this room surprisingly produced very little noise, even during a Teleport.

Sir Integra began the introductions "Mr. Liang will be with us shortly, I would like to begin my telling you more about Mr. White"

The President wanted to listen "Please do"

Sir Integra called over Mr. White and he want over to her side, Sir Integra began to explain "Mr. White here is less of a Vampire Hunter and more of a Vampire Assassin, we normally do not send him out on missions as he cannot take on most monsters head on, he is a stealthy assassin"

Mr. White then reached for the buckle on his belt which was a golden engraving and twisted it slightly, which caused him to disappear. The President wondered where he went and then Mr. White just appeared again in the same spot.

Sir Integra continued "Cloaking device, however as most monsters can still detect a cloaked person with either since of smell or their ability to sense body heat, this device was made by Mr. Liang who added other elements to it. It has the ability to conceal body heat by absorbing the temperature of the area around it and it can conceal smell in the same way"

Mr. White then extended his wrist, and a concealed Dagger ejected out from it. Sir Integra explained the dagger "This Dagger was crafted by the Anglican Church of Australia; made from the silver metal from a holy cross, sharpened to a fine tip and blessed. Mr. Liang also added a device of inside the hilt which warms up the blade to a red colour, like what you see in smelting metal, except this blade was designed to withstand and absorb heat; this will ensure that the red hot sharp dagger can penetrate even the toughest demon skin and bone."

Mr. White retracted the dagger and revealed that he also carried smoke bombs, but the smoke contained inside them was actually incantation smoke from a holy lantern. His last resort, should he ever get spotted was a custom designed Colt .45 Revolver, which fired blessed rounds, however the gun and the incantation smoke bombs were only designed for self defence should he ever get spotted during a mission.

The Door behind them opened and a hunched skeletal figure entered the room, this figure was dressed in a dark grey tunic with a black diamond shaped dress from the waist down which looked like a Hakama, except slimmer. His face was very old and skull-like and his eyes were glowing red and had sharp yellow fangs, his nose was just a skull slot with vertical lines for nostrils, he carried a metal staff with him at all times.

The figure then turned and bowed to Sir Integra, he spoke in a ragged, groggy like voice but was still able to speak clearly, "I am honoured that you were able to make it, master!"

Sir Integra smiled and introduced him while taking a puff from her cigar, "This is Mr. Liang Zhi, the man that you've been hearing about, our chief scientist. Like Alucard, he is an old Vampire; some have debated if he is even older than Alucard himself. Unlike Alucard, he is nowhere near as powerful or as strong, but he is much more knowledgeable as he has been studying the ways of knowledge and science for over five hundred years"

Mr. Liang turned to the President, saying "My devotion to my principles is the reason why I am not as young looking or as strong as Alucard, the king of the night." He then turned away and started heading towards a control panel "I have got no time for pleasantries I am afraid as I am always a busy man." He reached to the panel and started operating it "It looks like our other guests will be arriving shortly"

Mr. Lang was calling out orders to the other scientists as he was operating the control panel. The discs inside two of the six machines began rotating faster, producing more energy.

One of them was a young Korean girl in her early twenties, medium height, slim, had palish white skin, had black long hair flowing down her back down to her elbows; her hair was also covering her ears and the sides of her face. Her eyes were coloured with an orange tint, her pupils were clouded with cataract but she could see perfectly fine, her left Eye was crossed slightly towards the upper right.

She wore a Black sleeveless body top with a red pentagram on the back of it, black leather boots with the soles level with the heels and black fingerless gloves. She also wore a light purple long slim silk skirt flowing down to her ankles. The skirt was cut on both sides from the knee down to the base to allow more freedom of movement and was decorated with different occult symbols sowed onto it, the symbols were all coloured differently (the colours were white, orange, red, blue and green). It also had an orange boarder alongside the base and the cuts on the side.

The other one was a South African male in his mid thirties, had dark skin, well built, short grey hair with a fringe leading down from his forehead to his right ear. He had bright blue eyes; (add another feature here).

He wore a high collar white coat with a white undergarment with a silver amulet of a cheetah's face. He also wore grey baggy overgarment pants, white nylon boots and no gloves.

They both passed the checkpoint in the room and approached Sir Integra, knelling in submission.

"I have done as you commanded me, master" said the man

"There is no-one who can stand in our way, master" said the girl

Sir Integra looked to the girl and asked "I take it Iara returned with you, she will be coming after you soon, correct?"

The girl nodded and they both stood up. Now it is time for Sir Integra to introduce these two.

While taking another puff from her cigar, Sir Integra turned to The President and spoke "The girl to my left is Ae Chun Hei, she is a Reaper-Witch and is our second most powerful mercenary next to Alucard."

Sir Integra gave a signal to Hei to demonstrate part of her abilities. Hei agreed and extended both her hands. A blue ghostly dual-edged scythe manifested from her left hand and she grabbed it, spinning it around and held it by her side. Her right hand's palm was facing up towards the ceiling and blue flame arose from it, manifesting what looked to be a spell book. Sir Integra explained that the spell book is actually used only for trapping targets inside an incantation cage.

Hei dismissed both the Items she manifested and then Sir Integra turned to the other one "The man on my right is Fenyang Steyn, he can be described as a shape shifter."

Fenyang Steyn held out his left hand and it began to morph into a coal black colour and into a spear shape, the point then quickly extended twice its length as if it were jabbing at an enemy.

Sir Integra continued "He can morph into different kinds of shapes; however what he morphs into can only be used for either attacking or trapping his foes. Sadly he does not have the ability to transform into mist or any liquid form, nor can he morph any wings."

The President seemed to understand "This is quite a team that you have got here" he said as Mr. Steyn's arm was returning to its normal shape.

Sir Integra nodded "Indeed and there is more still to come".


	4. Volume 4: Our day will come

**05: Our Day Will Come! 1**

At a local Pub in the town of Moate, County Westmeath, Ireland, it was a fairly busy night with over 40 guests having a nice quiet drink with friends; a young adult boy was practising Darts alone in the corner at the Pub's Dartboard. He was slim, lightly built with shaven hair, brown eyes and wore casual jacket with white undershirt, blue denim trousers and brown casual boots. He seemed to be very good at it as 90% of the time; he either scored 180 or 140 points after every round thrown.

The Barmaid who was an Irish brunette and was slightly older than the boy who was playing Darts all by himself decided to call over to him "Eamon!" she said in a motherly like voice but had to raise it because of the noise inside the Pub.

The boy, Eamon then detached the darts from the Dartboard and then walked over in her direction calling to her over the Pub's chatter "Is there anything wrong?"

She beckoned to him and allowed him to enter behind the bar so that she could whisper to him "Your dad is lookin' you in the basement"

Eamon looked over to the basement entrance, which was behind the bar and was guarded by two men who kept watch during the night.

Eamon looked back to the Barmaid with shifty eyes "What is he lookin' now?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, Eamon but please try not to fight with him, I do get worried whenever he gets into one of his moods again, I pray for you especially!"

Eamon sighed "Alright, I'll go see what he wants"

Eamon was greeted by the men who were keeping watch as he passed them; Eamon gave a weak greeting back at them as he began to descend down into the basement, keeping his head hung low.

As Eamon entered the basement, the atmosphere was highly unarguable. There was a meeting going on in the basement, there were men sitting around a round table and sitting on barrels, there were men standing around with balaclavas and AK-47s since they were guarding the place.

There was a man who was doing most of the speaking at this meeting. He was a man in his seventies, was Caucasian with short black combed hair, medium build, tall, green eyes and wore an emerald green silk vest with a white undershirt, black denim trousers and casual black shoes; he also wore an amulet which was the shape of a Celtic cross and was coloured silver and green.

That man soon spotted Eamon as he arrived and then called out to him while beckoning "Ah, there you are, son!"

Eamon reluctantly walked over to the table "What is it, Da?"

Before the man could get out a word, another man who followed Eamon down began to speak "Gerry, why are you bringing your son into this?"

This man was in his early fifties, had a brown mullet with blue eyes, brown old jacket and trousers and black boots.

The man, Gerry then looked up to the other man who followed Eamon then said "Liam, I believe that he possesses something in which we can use against them!"

Liam was quick to assume what Gerry was talking about "Them being Hellsing, right?"

Gerry nodded "Of course!"

Liam then rested his hand on Eamon's shoulder "What proof do you have that Eamon has something and that you can use him as some sort of weapon against Hellsing?"

Gerry held up a note that was laid on the table, what was written on the note was as follows 'Forgive me, Eamon!' signed 'Hyden'

Eamon began to become aggravated and yelled out "I told you, I don't know anything about that!"

Gerry then yelled back "It was written in your handwriting, Eamon! This note was found next to some poor sap who was beaten up very badly, that man talked about who attacked him, described him as being a 'Big Green Monster'"

Liam continued to stand up for Eamon "Are you saying that Eamon has some Green Monster?"

Gerry just dodged Liam's question and then said to him in a softer tone "Liam, this is the 50th anniversary of yer Da's murder, you do realise that?"

Liam nodded "Of course, why would I forget?"

Gerry continued "While Jim was alive, I and he were best friends!" Gerry would then drone on about how Jim gave him his first job and how if it weren't for Jim, he would not have been able to start his own Pub, which was the business which helped fund his republican group.

Gerry then started to raise his voice in bitter anger over the memories that were stained by Jim's murder "he was a good man and to have him murdered in such a cruel way is unforgivable!" he then lowered his voice again "Liam, you know as well as I do, who was responsible for his murder!"

Liam had heard this before many times from Gerry but he allowed him to continue.

Gerry raised his voice again "Hellsing! They were the ones responsible for his death, and you know it!"

Liam shook his head "You cannot continue like this, Gerry, think about my and Eamon's mother, your late wife, she never wanted things to turn out like this!"

Gerry sighed and spoke in a calmed tone "Ah, Mary! At lease she was able to pass away in peace." He then looked to Eamon "I said it before and I'll say it again, it's a shame that you never got to know yer Ma, but I know your Half-Brother here told you all about her!"

Eamon remained quiet and refused to answer

There was also a Phone next to the round table, it rang and one of the men answered it. After the call was finished, he hung it up and reported to Gerry that "Our contact has sent one of his boys after them"

Eamon sighed and said in a slightly sarcastic tone "I highly doubt that it'll be enough!"

Gerry retorted by saying "Even if that is true, at least we'll now know more about what we are up against!"

The man who answered the phone continued "Yes, they were able to plant a sleeper agent inside Hellsing's American base, once they sent their guy over there to soften them up, they will be scattered trying to look for the threat, making them vulnerable"

Liam then patted Eamon on the shoulder and said "Let's get out of here for now, brother." Eamon looked up to Liam, nodding. They left the basement and then left the Pub.

**06: Our Day Will Come! 2**

It was already getting dark in California; a medium dark skinned man with medium length silver hair wearing casual white shirt, blue denim trousers and shoes was wandering around the forest area next to Hellsing's base.

Security Guards spotted this suspicious looking man and called out to him "Hey, you! This is a restricted area, please leave!"

The man stopped walking when he was just outside the checkpoint; he then laid a devilish smile on his face and ignored the guard's orders.

One of the Guards aims his weapon at him while threatening him "You got five seconds to turn around and leave!"

The man looked towards the guards and then yelled out "Great Albatross!"

The guards were startled as they looked back, the elevator then started to descend "He knew the password, does that mean that he's one of us?"

Just as the guards turned to look at the man, he was surrounded by ghouls, all with Assault rifles aimed at the guards

The guards exclaimed "Oh shit!" before the ghouls riddled them with bullets, massacring the guards into a bloody mess.

The ghouls were jumping down the elevator shaft, entering the base, killing the Elevator operators before they could stop the elevator. The scientists and the Guards that were in the area were mauled to death by the ghouls as well as the security guards who were next to the Limo which was parked at the Docking station next to the elevator. One of the dying guards managed to activate the alarm before he was mauled.

The man laughed and then ran, jumping over the checkpoint and then jumped down the elevator bearing fangs and blood red eyes.

Sir Integra and the rest of her guests were waiting on the last arrival from the Link Passes when the alarm sounded. When they heard it, everyone was looking around frantically.

Mr. Smith went outside the Tele-Docking room "What the hell is going on?"

Armed guards were rushing from the barracks, towards the Docking area, one of the Guards told him "We're under attack, ghouls are pouring in from the Docking Station!"

Sir Integra overheard this and screamed out an order to Mr. White and other guards who were escorting them while pointing in the direction of a safety bunker "Get the President and her Majesty to safety!"

Mr. White and the escort quickly led the two country leaders out of the room and towards the safety bunker, which was impregnable against bombs and monsters as it was blessed with Holy relics and made out of reinforced diamond.

Alucard was smiling to himself "I am hoping that there will be more than just ghouls under the control of a dirt bag vampire now"

Sir Integra quickly un-holstered her Sig-Sauer p226 and gave orders to the others who were in the room with her. "Alucard, Hei and Fenyang, deal with this threat at once!"

They quickly dispatched themselves into battle without even stopping for a bow as they knew how urgent this threat is as the President and the Queen were inside the base and Sir Integra would never allow anything to happen to either of them.

The Vampire who brought the ghouls into the base had the ghouls bite all the guards and scientists as he was doing to turn them into his own army. Mr. Smith was observing the vampire from a safely secure room, the vampire was standing alone in the blood coated, corpse littered Docking bay. Screaming and gunfire can be heard in the other rooms distant from both where Mr. Smith was and the Vampire was. Mr. Smith grabbed the announcer and spoke. "What do you want, vampire? Are you here to cause death and destruction?"

The vampire looked towards a security camera on the ceiling and spoke "My name is Diego Ramsay!"

Mr. Smith yelled out over the announcer "I don't care what your name is! What do you want?"

The vampire, Diego responded calmly "I am here for only one! Alucard!"

Mr. Smith continued to yell over the announcer "Only for him? And yet you are murdering all the good men here who are doing their jobs in keeping this base running?"

Diego laughed "Good men? What kind of Good men would work for an organisation that was responsible for the death of an innocent man?" the corpses that littered the Docking bay began to reanimate into ghouls.

Mr. Smith blurted out "What the hell are you talking about?"

Before Diego could answer, a few loud gunshots were heard from the Docking bay and all the reanimating ghouls were killed. Alucard's voice could be heard in this room "And yet we have another dog shit vampire who's Ego is so overblown that he thinks he is on the same level as to challenge me!"

Diego looked over to Alucard, "You are as rude as people say you are and I like that!"

Alucard sharply interjected "Spare me the crap! Give me one reason why I should bore myself even more with the likes of you?"

Diego shook his head "Don't you want to know who would go so far as to attack your precious base here as an attempt to disrupt your whore of a master's attempts to spread her clique of lies?"

Alucard smirked "It's going to take more than you spewing out such a weak Insult against my master for me to waste my time with you! Try again and you might convince me to break you in half!"

Diego laughed "I bet that mouth of yours is fresh with boot dust as you are always licking her boots all day long!"

Alucard sighs and looks down to the floor in disappointment "That was weak; I am not going to bother wasting my time with you as I am already bored enough today by weaklings, why do I need another one to bore me even more?"

Diego laughed at Alucard in another attempt to taunt him "Hah! For the king of vampires you sure can back away from a fight like a wussy!"

Alucard just shook his head "No, I would just break you easily, your arrogance proves it" Alucard turned his back to the challenging vampire and began walking away "I am going to do some reading now, have fun here."

Diego was angered by this and attempted to chase him as he was passing through a solid wall "Don't you turn your back on me, count!"

However, as Diego was chasing Alucard, he was stopped in his tracks by a Ghostly scythe that was trusted at him from his right side, stopping just before him; a soft Asian voice began taunting him "Can't you see? Alucard has little time to spare for a weakling vampire like you, be gone, pest!"

Diego was annoyed and looked over to the taunting one who stopped him in his tracks, Hei. "Get out of my way!" he tried to force his way through, but Hei quickly impaled him and spun him around with her scythe, he was caught off guard by this and only began screaming as he was helplessly being spun in mid air by the spinning scythe, she then swung her scythe again, propelling him across the room.

Diego slammed into the wall so hard that it cracked, he let out a painful yell as he fell to the ground, Hei continued to taunt him as he lay on the floor "This is all you got?" she let out a wicked cackle "And you say your wish is to take on Alucard? You're not even strong enough to take me on!"

Diego quickly stood up, facing Hei and said "You got a lot of nerve, witch!" he began to charge at Hei, as he was doing so, she held out her spell book and used it to trap Diego inside a Ghostly cage, Diego was startled by this and he tried to escape, but every time he tried to, he was burned by the ghostly bars.

Diego exclaimed "You bitch!" he was still bleeding from the wound from Hei's scythe in which he held onto with his left hand.

Hei smirked "Poor trapped mouse, pretending to be a serpent!"

In the Hallway outside the library, the Guards were attempting to hold off the ghouls, but it was of no use as the ghouls kept on pushing through, the guards were nothing more than Ghoul food.

"Retreat!" called out a Guard captain as they retreated into the next hall as the previous one was already overrun. As the guards set up their defences in the next hall, Sir Integra joined them and began sharpshooting the ghouls with her pistol, helping the guards hold them off even longer before they could reach the administration room.

It seemed as if it was hopeless for them to defend this hall as the ghouls were quickly pushing through, they were about to retreat into the next hall when black spikes suddenly rose from the ground beneath the feet of the front row of ghouls, it skewered the ghouls on the front row so fast that they had little time to react, the spikes retracted back into the ground and the ghouls fell dead. The rest of the ghouls looked back and saw Fenyang with both his hands planted on the floor; he stood up revealing that those spikes came from him.

Sir Integra smiled and said "Fenyang's tribe had blessed him so that his abilities can kill monsters as effectively as blessed weapons can, I forgot to mention that he could make spikes appear from within a 3 yard radius from him"

The ghouls turned their weapons against Fengyang, who morphed both his arms into a shield which blocked the bullets that were fired from the ghouls, the shield then grew spikes and Fengyang charged at the ghouls, skewering those that came into contact with the shield.

The remaining ghouls discarded their guns and began advancing on Fengyang, he discarded the shield and his left arm morphed into a sword, his right into a mace and fought off the ghouls, the ghouls that were closer to him were decapitated and severed by his sword while the ones further away from him were bludgeoned by the mace.

After Fengyang dispatched the ghouls, he looked over to Sir Integra "There are more ghouls advancing from the eastern wing, I shall take care of those as well, master"

Sir Integra nodded, "Go, Fengyang!" she said as she led the guards further up the hall which they retreated from before. Fengyang nodded and quickly headed for the East wing.

As the Attack was still going, Mr. Liang was trying to keep the Link Passes operational, he kept on yelling out orders to the scientists as the battle was still waging on. It seems that the Link Pass that Hei came from was finally cooled down and began to activate.

Diego was still trapped in the cage that Hei manifested; he then smirked while glaring at Hei.

Mr. Smith was still observing the Docking Bay as the battle raged on, however he noticed a lone Ghoul that was inside the Docking bay, advancing on Hei.

Mr. Smith yelled out over the announcer "Hei, look out!"

Hei quickly looked over to the advancing Ghoul and quickly disposed of it with her Scythe, but as her concentration was broken, the cage that was containing Diego dissolved and he then charged at Hei.

Hei quickly turned to Diego and jumped back to avoid Diego and squared off against him. Diego seemed to show some skill in avoiding Hei's Scythe attacks as he was more focused this time.

Diego kept on dodging Hei's Scythe swings and saw the opportunity to strike, he then lunged at Hei in between a scythe swing and tackled her, pinning both her arms down so that she could not attack him.

Diego smiled and then proceeded to bite Hei, but she then breathed out a purple mist from her mouth, causing Diego to cough and back off, allowing Hei to push Diego off of her, allowing her to get back up.

Diego was able to recover himself as Hei once again wielding her Dual-edged scythe for battle. But as Diego was about to advance on Hei again, he was blindsided by a large metal Cache, knocking him over.

Diego quickly got up and looked towards the area in which the Cache came from "Who threw that?" he looked around the room but could only see himself and Hei in the room. The cache struck him again, this time from behind, knocking him forward into the floor; he looked up while on the floor and saw the metal Cache floating in the air.

Hei smiled when she saw this "Iara!"

The cache fell to the ground and Diego spotted a Girl who had just entered the room, she was in her twenties, was dark skinned with a medium long black ponytail, blue eyes and wore a yellow shirt with long sleeves, Grey shorts, grey knee socks and white trainers. She was giving Diego a strong glare as the Cache slid by itself; bashing Diego on the head hard that he began to lose conscience.

Then, a silver Holy Cross floated up from behind the Girl, pointed itself right at Diego's chest.

Mr. Smith then talked over the announcer "Iara Araripe, glad to see you arrived here just in time!" he then turned his attention to Diego "Tell me who sent you!"

Diego softly smirks and lets out his final words "Tiocfaidh ár lá!" after he said that, the cross that was floating behind Iara flew straight into Diego's chest, penetrating his heart, he let out a final deathly scream as he disintegrated into dust.

After Diego was killed, the ghouls that were overrunning the base all died out, Sir Integra immediately called for a meeting with Mr. Smith and her minions.

Mr. Smith and the rest met with Sir Integra at the Docking bay as the place was being cleaned up, Sir Integra was demanding answers and Mr. Smith mentioned Diego's last words.

As soon as Mr. Smith uttered those words, Sir Integra's eyes widened in shock as she just realised the people who were responsible for the attack.

Mr. Smith was curious as to why Sir Integra reacted like that and asked her "Are you all right, ma'am?"

Sir Integra explained the meaning behind Diego's final words "'Tiocfaidh ár lá' is a Gaelic expression meaning 'our day will come!', it is mainly used by Irish Republicans, namely the Irish Republican Army, aka the I.R.A to express their desire for a united Ireland. Despite the fact that most of their terrorism occurs both in Ireland and Northern Ireland; they have attacked British soil before."

Sir Integra still had her Cigar on her even during the battle taking one last puff from her it and then discarded it as it was finished. She then began to think out loud "This isn't the first time that Irish republicans have attacked us, but how did they reach a base so far away from Europe?" She began to wonder if they were receiving help from foreign sources.

Sir Integra called for Mr. White and when he arrived, she said to him "Alexander, we must return to London tomorrow after my visit to Washington on par with her majesty's wishes to do so"

Mr. White bowed "As you command, mistress!"

Alucard just returned from reading and went to Sir Integra's side, she spotted him and yelled at him "When I ask you to defend the base, I did NOT mean for you to go off and start reading!"

Alucard then said "I am sorry, my Countess, but I was more than sure that the rest of your subjects could have handled this treat easily and they did. I was fed up of being bored by weaklings so I decided to preoccupy my time by reading. I promise that I will never disobey your precious orders ever again, my master!"

Sir Integra just continued giving her orders "Alucard, you will return with me, I'm sure Police Girl will be glad to see us return and be relieved of her guard duty!"

Alucard bowed "It shall be as you wish, my Countess!" and he melted into the floor through a black portal.

Sir Integra looked to the rest of her men "You must stay here and Investigate any possible group or organisation giving global aid to Irish republicans, they must not get away with this traitorous attack!"

Hei, Fenyang and Iara all bow before Sir Integra "Yes, master!" they exclaimed in unison.

Before Sir Integra began to leave for Washington D.C, she had a few more things to say "Mr. Smith, keep the damage under control and oversee the Investigation!"

Mr. Smith nodded "That's the plan, ma'am!"

Sir Integra personally checked up upon the President and the Queen asking them if they were all right in which they were. Sir Integra was relieved because if anything happened to either of them in her base, she would have never forgiven herself or the enemy who was responsible for the attack. She deeply apologised to both of them and she swore that the ones responsible for the attack would be dealt with accordingly. She joined both of them as they were escorted back to the Limo to return to the surface so that they can head to Washington D.C. within the next two hours.

The media reported that the President wanted to meet them in L.A first so that he could treat them to the good ol' L.A. life and have their visit as lively as possible.


	5. Volume 5: United in Hate

**07: United in Hate**

The year is 2022, at the town of Killymoyle in County Antrim, Northern Ireland; it was a beautiful day, business as usual. At a local park where many children were playing around the many attractions in the park, a young couple was there at a bench at the picnic area in which a few other families were having their picnics.

The couple were in their late teens, around 18 or 19 and the girl was resting her head on the young man's shoulder and were having a conversation about their future, then the guy needed a bathroom break so he went away to the public restroom nearby while the girl began to wander around, waiting for him.

She then spotted a metal object in the tree near the bench in which they were sitting, she went over and picked it up. It was a pipe with wires attached to it, she then just realised what it was, it was a pipe bomb but before she could react, it detonated right in her hand, the force of the explosion propelled her backwards, her hand was completely severed and she was burnt all over her body, she was killed instantly. The other families who were having their picnic in the area were also caught up in the explosion, some were dying and others were seriously injured, mass panic began to ensue.

The young man then just rushed back as he heard the explosion and just saw his girlfriend lying there, horribly burnt and bloody, he screamed out and ran over to her, the other families were also rushing to aid their loved ones caught up in the explosion.

He began to cry and shook his girlfriend's body, but it was of no use as he got no response from her. He then rushed over to the nearest public phone and began to alert the authorities and the ambulance in a panic, after he did that, he stayed with his girlfriend until they arrived.

15 minutes later, all the victims were taken to the hospital as the police stayed at the park to conduct their investigation. The young man's girlfriend was pronounced dead on arrival, the distressed young man was then taken in for questioning by a police inspector.

The inspector greeted him and then asked "What is your name?"

The young man responded "Alex, Alex White"

"Okay then Mr. White. Please take your time and explain what happened from your perspective"

As Mr. White was explaining what he was doing at the park, a police officer came in and interrupted the interview "Excuse me inspector, but Mr. White has a visitor, he has shown his identification and says that it is urgent"

The inspector looked to the officer and said "Identification? Very well then, we shall continue this conversation later"

Mr. White left the interview room and was greeted by a man in a suit who had black shaven hair, had medium dark skin and actually wore brown German spectacles, he who escorted him outside and into a black vehicle, they both entered the back seat and the driver took off.

Mr. White, who broke down in tears with his face planted in his arms, the man in the suit spoke to him, he spoke in a heavy Austrian accent "I am very sorry about your loss"

Mr. White made no response and continued to sulk.

The man in the suit continued "It appears that you were targeted by them, they knew that our investigation was getting too close to them thanks to your efforts and now they want you dead"

Mr. White began to speak in a sulking tone "It was her favourite park, her mother used to take her there all the time when she was a child."

The man in the suit looked at a photo which was that of a symbol, a green star with a fist on the centre, the fist is coloured white with orange outlines. The man said "Nevertheless, we must continue our investigation, we already have evidence that they are attempting to work with paranormal means and they are producing results"

Mr. White continued to sulk "Why did she have to pay with her life?"

The man in the suit just continued "We still don't know where they got their means from though"

The vehicle later arrived at Belfast city airport and then boarded a plane headed for Brussels, Belgium; which was the headquarters of the organisation which Mr. White appeared to be working for.

3 weeks later. It was 3 AM and a full moon lit up the night sky. Mr. White was laying down, camouflaged in the grass, looking through his binoculars at what appears to be an abandoned factory that was about 2 miles outside the town of Rilke, County Cork, Ireland, but his binoculars had heat and night vision modes and he could see men in green soldier uniforms and wore balaclavas, they were also armed with AK-47s patrolling inside the factory, these men bore the symbol on their shoulder that was shown in the photograph by the suit man earlier.

Mr. White began to creep forward and cut a hole in the fence that was surrounding the factory with steel cutting pliers and proceeded towards the factory, staying hidden and making sure to not make any sound. He planted his back against the wall of the factory under a window and used a gadget to make sure no guards were near the window; he then grabbed the ledge and swiftly lifted himself up and slipped through the window, making sure to not injure himself on broken glass and not to make any sound whatsoever.

He made it inside and as he continued to make his way through the derelict factory, he began to overhear a conversation he took out his recorder and began to record it.

The conversation was between two men who were guarded by more men in green soldier uniforms, wore balaclavas, armed with AK-47s and other man in brown soldier uniforms who wore metal helmets and were armed with StG 44s. One of these men had a German accent and the other had an Irish accent.

The German man who wore a white coat and suit, white gloves and shoes and had shaven blonde hair said "Is the potion ready, Mr. O'Connell?"

Mr. White immediately knew who the German man was talking to, it was the leader of the group that he was investigating and was responsible for the death of his girlfriend, Gerry O'Connell.

Gerry replied to the man "It is indeed, my friend! As you know, my son has made himself a brilliant chemist at the tender age of 12 and was able to brew it perfectly!"

"Indeed, but don't forget that it was us who found the formula for your son to recreate, were it not for us, the formula would have been lost forever!"

"Of course, Herr Director! You boys over at Millennium have provided us with many things"

Mr. White thought to himself _"_Millennium? They are still around? And is that where O'Connell's men are getting their supposed experiments from?_"_

The German man folded his arms "May I see your son, Mr. O'Connell?"

Gerry called out to his son "Eamon! Get yer arse in here now!"

A young boy was escorted into the room, carrying a small metal case.

Gerry looked over "Be careful not to break that will you, son?"

The boy looked over to Gerry as he was heading over with the case "It's perfectly secure, Da!" He set the case on a table next to where the men were standing and opened it, inside was a slim test tube that was filled with green liquid and was sealed shut at the top.

The German looked at the tube full of the Liquid as Eamon took it out of the case "Wonderful, It looks like your son was able to brew it perfectly, just like how its original creator instructed on how to make it"

Eamon carried the tube over to the men and Gerry carefully took the tube from him, he looked closely at it "So, do we need to test it?"

The German man also looked at the tube closely "We better test it in a safe environment, we have a sealed room back in our Munich base in which we ca. . . ."

Gerry swiftly interrupted him "Ah-ah-ah! Remember that we brewed it, so we test it!"

The German scoffed and sharply said "You don't have the means to test this in a safe environment! What if something goes wrong?"

Gerry laughed while keeping his eyes focused on the test tube "And I assume we can trust you to hand the potion back to us? The materials that were required to make this potion are not exactly plentiful these days, how would I know that you won't run off with this after you take it back to Germany?"

The German began to glare at Gerry and snapped back "We had an agreement!"

Gerry signed "You guys didn't even hire yourselves a chemist, how come you guys didn't hire one and you could have brewed this yourselves after you were able to find it after it was lost for many years?"

"You of all people should know that we cannot risk to go around hiring random people even if we do swear them to secrecy, after our failed operation 22 years ago we've become blacklisted even by other underworld organisations, you were the only ones that were willing to ally with us."

Gerry laughed again and turned his attention from the tube to the German "Well, you guys are Nazis after all and we don't want people to know that we were working with Nazis, do we?"

The German came to a realisation "You! You were using us, weren't you?"

Gerry gave the tube back to Eamon and motioned for him to leave "Well, you figured us out, we don't need you guys anymore as we have everything that we need!"

Mr. White knew what was going to happen and then stopped the recording. He went swiftly to the window, jumped out of the building and made quick with his escape.

The German gave the order to his men to kill Gerry and everyone in the building, Gerry was able to duck behind a table just before the Millennium soldiers opened fire, the guards of the factory also opened fire against the Millennium soldiers. The German man also had a Walther PPK and began firing at the ducking Gerry in an attempt to kill him, but Gerry remained safe behind cover.

The German man was shot by the guards as well as the Millennium soldiers. The German man began to laugh and yelled out "You think you're dealing with normal men here if you believe that shooting us with your guns will kill us? I am disappointed; you have already forgotten who we are!"

The Millennium soldiers then showed their true colours, their eyes began to glow red and they bore their fangs revealing them to be vampires.

Gerry laughed as he saw this and yelled back "Trust me; I have not forgotten, in fact, we also picked up a few of your tricks too!"

The Guards of the factory also began to change in the same way; their red eyes glowed from their balaclavas, they too were vampires

The vampire soldiers then began to charge at each other, mauling and wrestling each other with the entire factory filling up with ghouls, the ghouls also fought with each other and the vampires as each ghoul was either controlled by a Millennium vampire or one of Gerry's vampires.

Mr. White was able to make it back to his motorcycle which he had hidden about 80 yards away from the factory and made his getaway on the motorcycle.

After a fight which lasted about 8 minutes, Gerry's vampires had disposed of Millennium's vampires and ghouls, The German man was then caught by the guards and was brought before Gerry.

Gerry took the gun from the man's hand, tossed it away and said "You boys at Millennium are done for now! You are too weak to take anyone on!"

Gerry then ordered one of his vampires to bite him, in which he did. Gerry then ordered all his men to return to their posts and went deeper inside the factory where Eamon was.

Eamon saw what happened from a hole in the wall and then confronted Gerry "Even if they were Nazis, they still helped us, why did you do that?"

Gerry then kneeled before Eamon, rested his hand on Eamon's shoulder and said "Son, when you grow older, you'll realise that some friends are not worth keeping around!"


	6. Volume 6: Homecoming and Dream Torturer

**08: Homecoming**

At London Heathrow Airport, Sir Integra and the Queen accompanied by Mr. White returned from their visit to the United States. After they arrived, they were escorted back to their respected residences, the Queen to Buckingham Palace and Sir Integra to Hellsing Manor along with Mr. White.

It was already night time when Sir Integra returned, she was greeted by the Guards of the Manor and was informed of a few visitors who were waiting for her to return, these men were in priest uniform along with a younger looking female priestess with a few bandages on her face, they were waiting for her at the entrance of the Manor's main Hall..

When Sir Integra saw them, she threw them a glare "I have told you before, you should not be here!"

The female priestess immediately began to speak in a muffled voice "I heawd that you were attacked, is this twue?"

Sir Integra sighed as she guessed as how she knew about this "Your scouts were following me again, weren't they, Miss Wolfe?"

The priestess; Miss Heinkel Wolfe continued to speak without answering Sir Integra's question "I want you to discuss this with the Tee-showk of Iwand!"

Sir Integra sharply responded "Good, maybe he can explain how an Irish republican paramilitary gang of thugs managed to make its way all the way to the west coast of America, discovered where our American base was and knew the password to enter it!" Sir Integra then drew a sly smile and continued in a softer tone "I don't suppose you or anyone else at Iscariot had anything to do with that?"

Heinkel Wolfe snarled and then snapped back "You would wike to think that, wont you?"

Sir Integra responded "Well, this would not be the first time that you meddled in our affairs"

Miss Wolfe was quick to deny any involvement in the attack "Unless you have pwoof, you cannot accuse us of anytwing!"

Sir Integra continued to glare at Miss Wolfe and began to taunt her "So, why do you want me to meet the Taoiseach of Ireland? Is it because he is an ally of the Vatican and he, like them, is more concerned about preserving his image than claiming any responsibility for his actions?"

Miss Wolfe clenched her fist and grinded her teeth in frustration and then and yelled out "We did not attack you!"

Sir Integra did not change the taunting tone of her voice as she continued "That still does not absolve you as the current Pope likes to condemn the Tenth Crusade in public as a result of 'a rouge priest', such hypocrisy!"

Miss Wolfe was about read to blow up when she was restrained by one of her fellow priests asking her to calm down as a pointless squabble between Miss Wolfe and Sir Integra would do nothing to help the situation.

Sir Integra then walked passed the priests while speaking "If that is everything, then I promise that I will entertain your wishes and organise a meeting with the Taoiseach, only if you promise me that you'll never show up here uninvited like this ever again!" as she was leaving the hall to enter the Manor's underground area, she ordered Mr. White and the guards to escort the priests off the premises, in which they complied with her wishes and showed them the way out.

The priests along with Miss Wolfe left the premises without a sound, before they left, Miss Wolfe threw once last glare back at the Manor before heading away.

In the Manor's underground area, there was a room with a coffin with its lit shut; Sir Integra entered this room followed by Mr. White who finished escorting the priests. Sir Integra then spotted the coffin and noticed that its lid was closed, she then opened the lid and inside was a young looking girl in police uniform who was fast asleep inside the coffin, and she was softly snoring.

Sir Integra spoke in a commanding voice "Police girl!"

The girl suddenly jumped up while letting out a big "UWAA!" she then spoke in a groggily voice "Uhh, what is. . . ." she then noticed who woke her up and then laid a big smile on her face "Master!"

Sir Integra smiled back softly and said "I hope you haven't been neglecting your guard duty!"

The girl's voice brightened up "Erm, no Master, I have been guarding this place with my very life!"

Sir Integra held up an Empty Pizza box "How many Vampires that I know of eats Pizza?"

The girl was speechless as she just sat there staring at the empty Pizza box while thinking hard on what to say next.

Sir Integra handed the box to Mr. White for him to dispose of in which he does so, she then turned to the girl and said in a jokingly manner "I question why I am so merciful on you, even when you take your little 'breaks'."

The girl laughs nervously; she was probably wondering the same thing but in a more serious light than Sir Integra was.

Mr. White returned from disposing the Pizza box and said to Sir Integra "Ma'am, Mr. Liang is here from the Tele-Docking room, he is here to provide his newest 'creations' to Miss Seras Victoria here, he is waiting for her in the Armoury."

The girl; Seras Victoria's face lit up again and she immediately propelled herself from the coffin and darted straight for the Armoury. After she left the room, Sir Integra looked to Mr. White and said "I have a strong feeling that the ones responsible for the death of your girlfriend 7 years ago were behind the attack"

Mr. White slowly nodded his head "With your permission, I would like to return to Los Angles and investigate, to see if it is indeed them"

Sir Integra interjected "Not without backup this time, remember what happened last time you tried to go solo?"

Mr. White thought back "Yes, and I would have not been here right now if it weren't for you"

Sir Integra makes a request "I would like to listen to the recording that you made back in 2022, if the people in that recording are the ones responsible for that attack, then we could be on the brink of a serious event. According to that recording, that group was once allied with a recently revived Millennium and is in possession of a mysterious potion" Sir Integra looks to the floor while remembering back "35 years ago, many people died because of a few men's desire to kill one Vampire, now it looks like history is about to repeat itself"

Mr. White nods and heads off to the Manor's records room to find the recording, while he was doing so; Sir Integra was thinking to herself _"Why did you have to return, Alucard? Now it looks like someone has started yet another war just to kill you, how many more must die so long as you live?"_

While Mr. White was returning with the recording to show it to Sir Integra once again, Seras Victoria swiftly made her way into the Armoury in which Mr. Liang was waiting for her.

Mr. Liang was facing a large object which was under two times bigger than himself, covered by a cloth; he looked back to Seras without turning around "Ah, you have arrived, Miss Victoria!"

Seras Victoria stood up still and bowed her head "Mr. Liang, I hear that you are here with my new weapon?"

Mr. Liang nodded and turned to her "That and another pleasant surprise which you might like"

Seras Victoria was intrigued "Another surprise?"

Mr. Liang nodded "You shall see it when I show it to you, I shall not delay this any longer, allow me to present to you-" he motioned the other men in the room to remove the cloth, revealing a large barrel-like object with straps and different guns attached onto it "The Harkonnen III!"

Seras Victoria looked at it and asked "The Harkonnen III?"

Mr. Liang nodded "I was asked to continue the development of the Harkonnen by Sir Integra herself!"

Seras Victoria walked over to it and began to take a closer look; the barrel had two specially designed straps on it so that it could be worn on the user's back, there were four weapons attacked to the barrel holstered onto the barrel via caches, two on each side, each weapon was attached to the barrel through a thick but flexible connector which extended from the back of each gun and onto its respected cache which holstered the gun onto the barrel, the magazines of each gun were connected straight to an output area of the barrel, two of the weapons were auto-cannons much akin to that of the Harkonnen II and the other two were smaller assault rifle type weapons.

Mr. Liang allowed Seras to observe the weapon and said "The Harkonnen III is used to deploy in battle so it is an offensive weapon"

Seras Victoria looked to Mr. Liang and said "An offensive version of the Harkonnen II, not bad at all!""

Mr. Liang began to explain more about the weapon "That large single barrel contains four ammo packs within it, each pack containing the ammunition for whatever gun it is attached to. As you can see, the magazines of the guns are connected straight to its respected ammo pack inside the barrel so there will be no need to reload." He paces around a little bit as he continues to explain the weapon "It is also designed so that you can move around even while wearing it, it also has a mode for close combat in the case of your enemies entering close range."

Seras Victoria smiled and said "So I can shoot to my heart's content, much like the previous version of this weapon, eh?" she looks back at the weapon "Well, I assume that these cannons are the same as the ones on the Harkonnen II, right?"

Mr. Liang turned to Seras Victoria and said "You are correct, except for now we have no Incendiary grenades for them as of tonight"

Seras Victoria then turns her attention to the smaller weapons "What are these?"

Mr. Liang then began to explain the dual close ranged weapons of the Harkonnen III "These weapons were modified from the AA-12 automatic shotgun; they are given an extra barrel so that it fires two shells per shot while relying on your sheer strength to keep them accurate." Mr. Liang spoke like he was a little too proud of his creation "The ammunition is the miniature grenade rounds from the AA-12, each round fired from them contains shrapnel made from the rocks of Hezekiah's Tunnel, each of them picked and sharpened by my fine geologists and dipped in Vibhuti, which is a sacred ash." Mr. Liang added in one last comment "If you understood how the grenade rounds for an AA-12 shotgun works and the effects of these modified rounds on vampires and ghouls, you can guarantee that hoards of vampires would be laid to waste very efficiently by those weapons."

Seras Victoria seemed to understand now "So, the cannons are for long range and the automatic shotguns are for short range?"

Mr. Liang nodded and then added in one last comment about the weapon "I am sure that you'll use this weapon wisely as a lot of time and care went into it!"

Seras Victoria was quick to head over and strap on the Harkonnen III, she began to notice how surprisingly light it feels compared to the Harkonnen II despite the fact that it is bigger, she spun around once like a ballerina displaying how easily she could move even with it strapped on her back.

Mr. Liang observed Seras wearing the Harkonnen III and said "Bringing all the ammo packs into one barrel seems to allow more freedom of movement after all, if only the Harkonnen II was designed that way, then that Millennium incident would have been dealt with much sooner"

Seras then turned to face Mr. Liang and bowed slightly "Thank you, Mr. Liang!" she straightened up again and asked in an excited voice "So, what is my other surprise?"

Mr. Liang smiled and said "As you haven't seen any real action in the past 35 years asides from Vampire hunting, your abilities have weakened and such you lost your ability to travel at high speed, this will not compensate for that but it is a start" he then turned away and said "Please, follow me!"

Seras followed Liang as he led her towards a large warehouse area underground the Manor, as he arrived at the entrance which was a small door guarded by two men; he looked back at Sera and said "You will not be able to fit through this door if you're still wearing that"

Seras frowned and then huffed "Why can't we not just enter through the loading area?"

Mr. Liang shook his head "Safety reasons, having you walk around wearing that is also a safety risk too"

Seras then moaned "It's not like I am just going to start randomly shooting at people here!"

Mr. Liang turned to face the door again "Accidents do tend to happen, I have witnessed many careless ones in my lifetime that lead to catastrophic results." He pointed to the guards that were standing beside the door "Please set it in the care of the guards here"

Seras had a thought "But what if they start randomly shooting people? Safety first, right?"

The Guards tried to not react to such a comment but Mr. Liang just insisted that she left it here "They are not as strong as you so they can't carry it; I bet all the Ming in China that they can't even wrestle the guns out of their caches." He then opened the door and entered the warehouse room

Seras then moped "Alright" and quietly set down the large Harkonnen III on the ground next to the guards and the followed him inside. After she shut the door behind her, one of the guards then looked to the other one and said "Can't wrestle the guns out of their caches, eh?"

The warehouse area was about half the size of a football fiend which contained many equipment, Mr. Liang then directed Sera's attention towards a large vehicle which was shaped like a hearse but the hind area was shorter than a normal hearse, but also wider while the front area with the driver and passenger seat remained normal size, it was coloured dark grey with a golden insignia on the back of the vehicle, a smaller version of the insignia was in between the headlights on the front. On the hind area from the front doors leading back to the rear was heavy cage like armour; the wheels had thick and reinforced tires so that it can travel on harsh terrain, the vehicle had large cannons on the roof of it similar to the ones on the Harkonnen II and III, it also had spikes around the body.

Seras looked at the vehicle and impersonated an old English voice "So, this steed be mine, thou wishith?"

Mr. Liang began to explain "Allow me to present to you, the Moritani, it was designed as an assault vehicle against hoards, those spikes were made from silver Patriarchal crosses for impaling any hoards of monsters that tries to surround it" He points to the rear area "This area is where the gunners would sit, operating the large cannons on the roof, also in this area is where the engine is located under the gunner's area towards the rear of the vehicle, well protected. I thought that moving the engine away from the front area would prevent it being damaged should a head on collision happen"

Seras was circling around the vehicle as he was explaining all of that and asked "Is that all?"

Mr. Liang paced around a bit and explained two more things "To improve the traction of the Moritani, it is a rear-wheel drive and it even has a storage catch for the Harkonnen III, on the right side of the vehicle just behind the door."

Seras nodded "And if I ever get my abilities back, what would to do with this?"

Mr. Liang already knew the answer to that question "I would leave it here should you ever lose it again"

Seras bowed again "Thank you, I promise that I will take good care of this when I use this"

As Mr. Liang was finished showing off his creation to Seras, both of them exited the room and then spotted the two guards who should have been guarding the door but were instead attempting to pry the guns from the Harkonnen III but with no success, they were panting and sweating "This is Impossible, I give up!"

Mr. Liang shook his head and said "That is because the Harkonnen II is not designed for Human use"

Seras then walked over and was able to pry one of the Guns from the Harkonnen III with ease; she smiled at the guard who looked back at her with astonishment "T-t-that's just- impossible!"

Seras made a snappy reply "Have you forgotten that vampires exist?" she then quickly picked up the Harkonnen III and headed off with Mr. Liang back to the armoury to leave the weapon there for when it would need to be used.

**09: Dream Torturer**

Sir Integra had just finished listening to the recording that was made by Mr. White of Gerry O' Connell and the Millennium Director who was killed by O' Connell's men. Sir Integra could not help but remember back to London, 35 years ago.

Sir Integra clenched her fist "I cannot let this happen again!"

Mr. White stopped the recording as it finished "Please ma'am, allow me to stop them."

Sir Integra shook her head "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to stop them even with help, but _he_ can!"

Mr. White was disappointed with her reply but he quietly left as he knew who she was referring to. After he left, Sir Integra felt another presence inside the room "Alucard!"

Alucard was revealed to be standing behind Sir Integra "Countess!"

Sir Integra turned to Alucard "Seek out Gerry O' Connell and his followers and destroy them!"

Alucard smiled "I hear a serenade for war!"

Sir Integra sharpened her voice "Just do it, a monster like yourself enjoys a good massacre!"

Alucard smirked and made his own comeback "What's the matter, my countess, is my presence only causing you distress?"

Sir Integra made no response, Alucard continued "Am I a threat to mankind, are people starting wars just to kill me again?"

Sir Integra was starting to become nervous _"Is he diving into my mind?"_

Alucard continued as if he was replying to her very thoughts "I am everywhere and nowhere"

Sir Integra was startled when he said that and began to sweat a little bit

Alucard continued "Admit it; you don't want me around anymore, do you? Would you prefer that I just disappear?"

Sir Integra then shook off her thoughts as she would not allow Alucard to overpower her, if he does then it may be disastrous for her, she then yelled at Alucard "How dare you question me! I am your master, now go and kill!"

Alucard smiled as that is exactly what he wanted to hear "As you command, my countess!" he then turned around and passed through the wall behind him.

Sir Integra remained calm but then began to once again question if what she asked of him was the right thing, she turned around and left the room to head back upstairs. She passed Mr. White as she was heading back, he looked at her as she was heading upstairs towards the hall, he knew that she was in silent distress again, one of the effects of having control over Alucard.

5 munities later, in a Hospital in Dublin, Ireland, there was a patient in a lone ward wrapped in bandages who was being tended to by a nurse, the patient and the nurse had a friendly exchange with each other, she then wished the patient a good night and then left the room while switching off the light and shutting the door.

The patient fell asleep and was having a pleasant dream about having a good time with his friends at a local pub, being all healed up and having a nice quiet drink. Then suddenly, everyone began to disintegrate all around him, he looked around horrified and attempted to leave the pub, but the pub door would not budge, as he was trying to pry the door open, a chilling voice echoed throughout the pub calling out to him "There is no waking up from this nightmare, Joe!"

Joe who was the man having the dream turned around from the door and began looking around the pub "W-w-who said that?"

A chilling mist began to fill the pub "Your death!" the wall opposite the door began to morph into a monstrous face with blood red eyes and bearing fangs.

Joe began to become overpowered with dread "What are you?"

The giant face smiled and spoke "Do you remember the girl who you killed?"

Joe made no reply as he was trying to pinch himself

The monster noticed this and said "Don't bother! This is one nightmare that you will not wake up from!"

Joe was trying to keep his sanity, so he thought to himself that if this is a nightmare, then he would be fine and then stood up to the monster "Oh yeah? Well I am not going to be intimidated by you, Mr. Boogie man!"

The voice let out a chilling laughter and said "You believe that you cannot be hurt here? Okay, then I hope you don't mind if she joins us"

Joe then said in a firm voice "Bring who you want, you don't scare me!"

Then, a girl arose from the floor of the pub; she was in her late teens and is scarred by burns with her right hand missing, then, flash backs began to occur to Joe walking around inside a Park with a pipe bomb, he spotted that girl sitting with a young Alexander White and said to himself "There's the bastard!" he then armed the pipe bomb and hid it under a tree behind the bench.

Joe began to feel dread again "That's. . . ."

The voice spoke again "Her name is Colleen and she was denied a positive future by you and your friends, I was able to pull her soul from the netherworld and I brought her here so that she can finally face her killer!"

Joe then let out a long loud scream, both in the dream and in the real world in which he was sleeping in bed. His scream could be heard by nearby doctors and nurses, who then rushed towards the room, trying to wake him up and calm him down, but it was of no use, he kept on screaming and screaming and his heart monitor was skyrocketing.

Back in the dream, Joe panicky yelled out "What are you supposed to be, Freddy Kruger?"

The voice just said in response "No, I'm much worse!"

The girl is also joined by a few other men women and children, flashbacks also reveal that they were also killed by the pipe bomb that Joe laid in that park back in 2022, he continued to scream.

The voice then spoke once again in a soft but chilling tone "Meal time!"

The ghosts of the victims then started to advance on Joe, who was screaming out for help, the victims then lunged at Joe and began to devour him. The doctors and nurses, while trying to wake him up noticed that he began bleeding all over, they removed the bandages and noticed that there were fang marks all over him, these fang marks kept appearing out of nowhere and they were horrified as they saw this, as the victims were devouring Joe in the dream, they were also devouring his real body from within the dream.

The victims then disappeared as Joe was lying there bleeding to death both in the dream and in reality, the face from the other side of the room inside the dream then let out a demonic screech and then, with the speed of sound it bore it's fangs and charged at Joe, biting off his neck, then in reality, Joe's neck exploded and the blood gushed out and splattered all over the walls, covering everyone inside the room, some of the doctors were frozen as they witnessed that event, other doctors and nurses immediately rushed out of the room, some of them letting out a scream.

Everyone who witnessed this was questioning what just happened, a couple of other patients who saw that from the other rooms began to feel terrified as they now believed that the devil himself is now haunting the hospital.

5 minutes after that event at the hospital, Mr. White was sitting alone in his quarters, when Alucard phased through the wall beside him; Mr. White looked towards Alucard and asked "So, she asked you to take care of them?"

Alucard just looked at Mr. White and said "Joe, the man who killed your girl Colleen, I have dealt with him." He then turned away from Mr. White "I will take care of the rest of them, don't try and get in my way!" He then walked away and phased through the wall again, exiting the room.

Mr. White then looked back to the photo of him and Colleen at a beach and a tear began to flow from his face.


	7. Volume 7: Force and Espionage

**10: Force and Espionage 1**

Heinkel Wolfe was on her way to Leinster House in Dublin, Ireland by an escorted private jet, she was keeping in contact with the Taoiseach of Ireland through an encrypted phone call whilst on her way to Dublin.

Miss Wolfe seemed irritated; her meeting with Sir Integra left a bad taste in her mouth "That Pwodestant bitch!" she exclaimed "She knows that we are too weak and so she continues to mock us!"

The Taoiseach was at home alone with a few other men along with security, he was speaking on the phone with Miss Wolfe "Please try to calm down, I know you're upset right now bu. . . ."

Miss Wolfe sharply interrupted him "'Upset' does not even begin to descwibe my utter contempt for that old bag and her vile organisation!"

The Taoiseach remain calm and collected and did not flinch at her outburst "The reason why I wish to meet her is to stop the United I.R.A for the interest of the Irish people, our relations with the United Kingdom and of course to save lives."

Miss Wolfe continued to spill her venom as opposed to the Taoiseach's cool nature "She insulted you too! Do you still insist on meeting that closed minded bwat?"

The Taoiseach responded with "She can say what she wants about me, I just want to put an end to the United I.R.A who are the greatest threat to the Irish people right now"

Miss Wolfe sighed "Well, Good luck with that! I bet that after your meeting with her, you too would lose your oh-so calm attitude when you fall victim to her superiority compwex and her overinfwated ego!"

The Taoiseach just let out a soft laugh "I'll be sure to look out for that, Sister Wolfe!"

They ended the call shortly afterwards and Miss Wolfe was about 45 minutes away from reaching Dublin.

Meanwhile, back at Hellsing Manor in London, Sir Integra was heading towards the kitchen and fetched herself some whine to drink thinking _"I normally have Alexander do this for me, but I'll leave him alone since he seems to be going through some depression right now. You better have not done anything to upset him, Alucard!"_

Shortly after she began to pour herself some whine into a glass, the kitchen's phone rang and Sir Integra thought to herself _"That must be the Taoiseach!"_

After she finished pouring the whine into the glass and sealing up the bottle, she took the glass and walked over to the phone, answering it.

The person on the other end of the phone was actually not the Taoiseach, but rather Douglas Smith, the administrator of the U.S base; he was calling from his office at the base.

Sir Integra was pleased to hear his voice as she believed that he has news regarding the attack on the U.S base by the vampire Diego.

Mr. Smith began to explain the reason why he is calling "I wish to let you know that we have found evidence that the sleeper agent who provided that vampire with the location of the base and the password was indeed with us during the attack."

Sir Integra took a quiet sip of her whine and asked "Tell me what you found" she sipped her wine again.

Mr. Smith continued to explain "This took a short while to decipher, but we were able to discover coded messages sent from this base, sent towards Mexico"

Sir Integra stopped sipping the whine "Then it seems like he will not have less trouble in finding them once I tell him this"

Mr. Smith knew who she was referring to "You sent Alucard to seek them out?"

Sir Integra spoke almost immediately after Mr. Smith finished his question "I have already released Control art restriction system to level one, so he should have no problem in taking them out" she took another sip of her whine.

Mr. Smith continued to talk about other measures taking place at the base to prevent this from happening again, however as he was talking about it, Sir Integra was struck with a realisation and interrupted him, her voice was now raised as if she was barking out orders to troops like a General "That hunched back librarian, where and when did he join?"

Mr. Smith was caught off guard by Sir Integra's sudden outburst "H-He joined last week, from Mexi. . . Oh!"

Sir Integra yelled out "Detain him!" and then slammed down the receiver.

Mr. Smith wasted no time in ordering the detainment of the Liberian, who was believed to be inside his quarters. Armed guards surrounded the door outside of the Liberian's quarters and broke open the door; waves of guards flowed in from the hall into the quarters and looked everywhere for the Liberian while ransacking the room, but there was no sign of him.

The guards then reported to the guard captain that he was not in his quarters, soon after they heard someone screaming and yelling from further down the hall, it sounded like the Liberian so all the guards immediately rushed down the hall and they found him, hanging from a chain that was tied to an extension from the ceiling, he was hanging there helplessly swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

Standing directly under the Liberian, was the psychic who killed the vampire Diego; Iara Araripe. She had her back against the wall and was leaning against it, she had her arms folded and said to the guards "I just saved you all that manpower!"

The Liberian continued to yell out as he was hanging helplessly from the ceiling extension "She's gone insane, she decided to start bullying me! Get me down from here!"

Iara looked up to the chain and gave it a glare, the chain snapped and the Liberian came falling down, he hit the ground so hard that it seemed like he injured himself.

Iara said in a sharp tone "There, I let you down now, right for the guards, you happy now, you traitor?" she then immediately turned and left the hall after she said that.

The guards then began to detain the Liberian to which the Liberian protested "Wait, what are you doing? What is the meaning of this?"

The guard captain said to the Liberian "You are suspected of espionage, we believe that you have been sending coded messages to the organisation that we believed to have attacked us here recently!"

The Liberian snapped "Preposterous!"

The Captain said "We'll see how preposterous it is when Mr. Smith evaluates the situation!"

The Guards escorted the Liberian to Mr. Smith's office; Mr. Smith was sitting in his seat, anxious to interrogate the Liberian. He began by asking "Can you explain the coded messages that have been sent from this base?"

The Liberian asked "What coded messages?"

Mr. Smith explained once again that there were coded messages being sent from the base just before the attack happened as evidenced by the recent communications scan, the Liberian retorted with "Okay, I shall not deny that there were indeed coded messages, but what evidence that you have that it was me sending those messages?"

Mr. Smith began to think to himself "Well, we may not have any evidence showing that it was you, but as a suspect we have to keep you in cus. . . ."

Suddenly, Fenyang Steyn the shape shifter barged into the room accompanied by Iara who was pacing beside him, she then exclaimed "I have proof right here!"

Everyone looked at the pair as she began to show a report that was just compiled by forensics; it seems that the terminal that was used to send the coded messages had the Liberian's fingerprints all over it.

Mr. Smith demanded to see the report and Iara gladly gave it to him, he took a quick but close read of the report and it does confirm that the Liberian's fingerprints were on the terminal, after reading it; he immediately ordered that he be thrown into the dungeon and interrogated even more.

The Liberian glared at Iara "You bitch!" he then wrestled out of the Guard's grip and went to charge at Iara, but Fenyang quickly stretched his arm to the side and morphed it into a black spike which blocked the way between the Liberian and Iara.

Iara gave a fierce glare back at the Liberian, even fiercer than the Liberian's glare and snarled at him "Go on, try it, you deformed freak! Try and hit me!"

The Liberian began to twitch and grind his teeth as he always resented people mocking his appearance. The Guards immediately subdued him and escorted him to the dungeon and Fenyang morphed his arm back to normal.

Mr. Smith sat down and sighed "I cannot believe that he was under my nose all this time"

Iara spoke to Mr. Smith in an encouraging tone "Don't feel too bad, we did manage to get him!"

Mr. Smith nodded "Still, Sir Integra is probably still annoyed at me for my incompetence."

Iara sympathised with him "Awwh, don't say that, I'm sure Master still trusts you, you have kept this base in great shape, one little attack is not going to bring it down!"

Mr. Smith laughed softly "Yeah, you're right!"

Back in London, Sir Integra was sitting in her office; she looked out the window and saw the Moritani being driven by Seras outside with Mr. Liang riding shotgun, Seras was a very harsh and daring driver but also very precise as she never collided with a single object, such is the ability of a vampire's third eye. Poor Mr. Liang looked like he was petrified as he never had been in any vehicles all that much epically one driven with such viciousness.

As Sir Integra was watching, she smiled to herself "Such a brash little Draculina!"

The intercom on her desk buzzed, she answered it "Sir Integra here!"

A young voice spoke over the intercom "I have arrived from L.A as you requested, I even bring some of the results of the interrogation!"

Sir Integra replied "Excellent, come in!"

Shortly later, Mr. White was still inside his room, pondering to himself if Sir Integra made the right decision to send Alucard as an attempt to quickly dispose of the threat. Then there was a soft knock at the door and it began to open. Mr. White looked over as the door opened, a smiling Sir Integra accompanied by the reaper-witch Ae Chun Hei both entered the room. Sir Integra spoke to Mr. White "It seems that you're in luck, Alexander."

Mr. White was wondering what she meant "Yes, ma'am?"

Sir Integra walked over and sat down beside Mr. White "We were able to root out the Republican sleeper agent planted at our L.A base and we also learned of a suspected base of operations located on the outskirts of London towards the North, belonging to the Republican group who attacked us."

Mr. White's face lit up "So, that means-?"

Sir Integra nodded "Like I said, Alucard cannot be everywhere at once."

Mr. White was happy and then stood up and bowed "Thank you, ma'am, I will do everything in my power to serve this Organisation!"

Sir Integra also stood up and said "However you will not go alone, I have decided that Hei will assist you"

Hei stepped forward and spoke "Master here has ordered me to accompany you, I look forward to working with you once again, Alex!"

Mr. White nodded "I could use the extra help, what are my orders?"

Sir Integra looked to both Hei and Mr. White and said "Your orders are to investigate the purpose of that base and destroy it if it poses a serious threat!"

Mr. White bowed again and Hei genuflected before Sir Integra saying "It shall be as you command, Master!"

Sir Integra nodded "I am counting on you both, now if you both excuse me; I have a meeting with the Irish Taoiseach to prepare for!" she turned and left the room, leaving Hei and Mr. White to their duties.

**11: Force and Espionage 2**

Later that night, on the outskirts North of London, there was a medium sized farm with a large water tower that surrounded by a small group of men, one of these men was shining a bright searchlight (which was so bright that it could be seen for many miles) next to a hedge pointing in towards the field, it appears that light was being used to search the field.

One of the men that were standing beside the one operating the light asked "Did you spot them yet?"

The searchlight operator snapped back while continuing to operate the light "If I had of found them I would have told ye!"

Along with the light, there were other men combing the field, they were shouting out "It's no use hiding; we can simply sniff you out!"

Another man was hiding under a tree covered with foliage on its base; he was quaking with fear while keeping an eye on the men who were searching the field and making sure that he does not get spotted by the light.

One of the men at the hedge said "We could just sniff him out, what's the need with the searchlight anyway? It's not like we can't see perfectly well in the dark!"

The searchlight operator quickly snapped again while keeping his eye on the field "Shut up!"

The men in the field then began to sniff out their prey; the hiding man saw this and tried to mask his scent by rubbing himself with wet leaves, it was clear that the men he was hiding from were vampires.

Then suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, speaking in a soft Australian accent "Please don't be alarmed, I'll take these guys out for you!"

The hiding man was startled but didn't make too much noise, "Who said that?" he whispered and receiving no response, he then heard foot steps heading from his hiding place and into the field.

The vampires continued to taunt the hiding man, the man who was closest to the hiding man yelled out "Come out, wherever you are!"

The Australian voice then spoke to that vampire "I'd rather not!" and before the creature could react, he was suddenly penetrated by a sharp invisible object in the back, this object was also so scorching hot that it slipped through his flesh and bone with the ease of a katana through butter and it left not only a large wound, but also a burn of the Fourth degree.

The vampire who was stabbed with that invisible burning, sharp weapon let out such a yell that it could be heard by the neighbouring postcode, before the rest of the men quickly looked to see what was wrong, he disintegrated into dust.

All the other vampires were shocked "W-what the hell? No!"

The vampires at the searchlight were also horrified by what they saw; they also failed to notice another figure standing behind them who spoke in an innocent but chilling voice "Nothing for you guys to see here!"

The vampires by the searchlight were alerted by the voice but before they could turn around, the figure raised a blue, ghostly dual-sided scythe and quickly dispatched all the men with one vicious swing, they all disintegrated soon after her swing and the figure kept her pose as all the victims of her one fatal swing turned to dust.

The figure, Hei looked to the other vampires in the field who were shifting around, trying to sniff out the invisible man who stabbed their companion. The vampires were looking left and right trying to sniff out the mysterious assassin "An Invisible man? I never thought they existed!"

The Australian voice spoke again, this time both of the men that were left standing could hear him "There was once a time when I didn't believe in vampires, it's amazing what you get to see in this world!"

The vampires looked to each other, one of them spoke "He's clos. . . ." but before he could finish his sentence, a sharp burning force ruptured from his gut right up to his head, cutting him in half from the gut upwards, he quickly disintegrated.

The last vampire standing was so scared that he tried to escape, but a Ghostly cage manifested around him, he ran straight into the bars, which burned slightly and repelled him so that he would stay inside, Hei had trapped that lone vampire.

The Invisible man revealed himself to be Mr. White; he wiped his blood stained dagger with a silk cloth and retracted it.

The Vampire looked to Mr. White while stuttering "I-I know you! You're t-that White kid!"

Mr. White glared at the vampire "Yes, the one who your friends tried to kill 13 years ago!"

The vampire yelled out "What do you want from me?"

Mr. White looked to the sky briefly and back to the vampire saying "Oh nothing, you were kind enough to attack us in L.A, we're just here to repay the favour!"

Hei then spat out a purple blot, which attached itself to the vampire's head and crept through his nostrils. The vampire began to let out screams as large bulges appeared under the skin on his head and shortly began to bleed and then his head disintegrated followed by the rest of his body. The bulges that were under the vampire's skin became black blots after he turned to dust and then Hei absorbed them.

Mr. White said to Hei after she absorbed the blots "I still think that mind reading trick of yours is much too violent!"

Hei de-manifested the cage and said to Mr. White in a cheery voice "Well, Alex! We got one less vampire and we know where the base is located!" she pointed towards the farm with the water tower that was next to the field.

Mr. White scoffed "A farm! That's their base?"

Hei nodded twice "Let's go!"

Hei hopped and skipped her way towards the farm, she was followed closely by Mr. White who was able to keep up with her, soon after they left, the hiding man decided to make a break for it. Mr. White and Hei both arrived at the farm and saw no-one around.

Mr. White turned to Hei "They must be inside!"

Hei nodded twice "I'll keep them busy, you get inside and sabotage them, then hit them from behind!"

Mr. White activated his cloaking device and headed inside the house, Hei made her way inside the house too, nothing of interest was inside the house, nor was there anyone inside, but Hei was able to spot a figure from inside one of the sheds, she alerted Mr. White of this and they agreed to make their way over there.

Voices can be heard from inside the shed "Keep security tight, we don't know what just happened over at the field!"

Inside the shed, there were vampires patrolling around with Ak-47s wearing balaclavas and green soldier uniforms, Hei and Mr. White seen them as they snuck up just outside the shed. Hei gave the signal and then charged in, killing the nearest vampire to the door with a sucker slash.

The men quickly turned to Hei and one of them yelled "Intruder!" they all aimed their weapons at Hei and began firing, however, they could not hit her as she was deflecting the bullets by spinning her scythe so fast that it was almost invisible to the naked eye.

As she was deflecting the bullets, Mr. White had already made his way deeper inside the shed, more armed vampires were rushing past the cloaked Mr. White as they head the battle at the entrance, none of them, noticed Mr. White so he made his way past the rushing vampires deeper into the shed.

As the vampires from the entrance went to reload, Hei saw her chance and charged forward, one slash after another, she was able to take care of all the vampires in the entrance area of the shed, all of them dispatched before they were able to reload.

Hei then turned to the reinforcements from deeper within the shed who ad their Ak-47s aimed at Her, she sighed and said "Again? Alright." and spun around her scythe, deflecting the bullets fired by the vampires.

Mr. White made his way into the meeting room, which he saw someone speaking on the phone "I don't know, Boss! We were just about to lay out our final plan of attack when suddenly the commotion began!"

Mr. White thought to himself _"Plan of attack? Were they planning on attacking Hellsing?"_

The man continued "No, Boss! I still don't know anything about Hyden!"

Mr. White continued to think to himself while listening in _"Hyden? I wish I brought my recorder with me!"_

The man continued again "You think it's your son, Eamon?"

Mr. White was shocked when he heard that _"That kid that I saw back 13 years ago?"_

The man concluded the conversation "I have to go, it sounds like our men are being battered here!" he ended the conversation and rushed out of the room, only to be grabbed by Mr. White who kept him gagged with his hand.

He dragged the man into an empty room, threw the man on the floor and de-cloaked himself so that the man could see him, the man tried to call for help but Mr. White silenced him by threatening him with his concealed knife.

Mr. White spoke to the man "I want to know everything, who you are, what your purpose is and the deal with that Eamon kid!"

The man noticed who Mr. White was "I suppose you're here to kill us in revenge for your girl?"

Mr. White slashed the man slightly on the cheek causing him to flinch "Alright! I'll tell you what you want to know!"

Mr. White squatted next to the man "I've been fighting you guys for years and I still don't know what you call your little organisation!" he showed the man the photo of the insignia (The Green Star with a fist on the centre, the fist is coloured white with orange outlines).

The man nodded "Yes, that is us! The United Irish Republican Army!"

Mr. White sighed "All this time, I've been fighting against a mere branch of the I.R.A!"

The man laughed "We're not just another branch, we're different! And I am not just talking about us being vampires!"

Mr. White demanded the man continue speaking.

The man sharpened his tone "We are going to be the ones who will finally rid the world of you Prod trash at Hellsing!"

Mr. White shook his head "Another band of sectarian thugs, how pitiful!"

The man laughed and blurted out a name "James Collins!"

Mr. White looked back up to the man "Who?"

The man continued "He is the innocent man who Hellsing murdered! His death marked the beginning of the end for Hellsing!"

Mr. White did not want to comprehend what the man just said "You lie!"

The man laughed again and said "Why not ask your Babylon mistresses for the truth?"

Mr. White grabbed the man by his collar and brought the knife up to his throat "You better back up your claim or I will end you right now!"

The man glared at Mr. White "Go ahead and kill me then, you'll find out the truth soon enough!"

Mr. White's eyes widened and he just struck the man over the head, knocking him out. He cloaked himself again and left the room looking for the plan of attack that was mentioned earlier.

Hei had just dispatched even more vampires, it looked like she was starting to become bored "All you people have been doing is coming up here and shoot at me, you're all vampires, creatures of the night! Trivial weapons such as guns are for mindless thugs!"

The next batch of vampires to confront Hei tossed aside their guns and then bore their fangs which ripped through their balaclavas, Hei smiled as she saw this "Now this is more like it!" and went into her battle pose.

The vampires charged at her, she was able to avoid each charge and began parrying the vampire's strikes with her scythe, during the parrying; she would throw in a fatal killing slash every chance she saw.

After the first wave was taken care of, another wave came charging in, this time, more came in from above the walls, Hei looked around and smiled, things were starting to heat up.

As Hei was fighting off the second vampire wave, Mr. White was able to find evidence of a planned attack on Hellsing Manor in London, a map of the place with designed strategies printed onto it, like a battle map. The Liberian spy had visited Hellsing Manor before so the United I.R.A must have gotten the Manor's plans from him.

However, that was not enough to satisfy Mr. White, he wanted to know more, about Eamon, about Hyden and about this James Collins person. He wanted to know the truth, even if he were to defy Sir Integra and Alucard to get it, he would still hunt for the truth.

As Mr. White was returning back, Hei had just dealt with the second wave, but it seemed that a final wave was approaching. The vampires on the floor were heading in to attack and the ones on top of the walls armed their Ak-47s; this would be a big problem as Hei would have to deflect the bullets and parry off the vampire's strikes at the same time.

Luckily, she didn't have to do that as Mr. White reached for his smoke bombs and tosses them into the arena, the smoke bombs shot out incantation smoke like a smoke grenade, which affected the vampires but not humans like Hei and Mr. White. As the vampires were stunned by the incantation smoke bombs, Mr. White uncloaked and led Hei outside the shed and away from the farm.

Hei spoke to Mr. White as they were heading away, "Our orders were-"

Mr. White continued from her sentence "-to investigate the purpose of that base and destroy it if it poses a serious threat, that is exactly what we did, that base poses no threat now and we know the purpose of it!"

Hei looked to Mr. White as they were heading away from the farm "You do?"

Mr. White kept up with Hei "Yes, it was a simple outpost, that's all!"

Hei and Mr. White managed to make their way to the concealed chopper that they were brought here from Hellsing Manor about a mile away from the farm; the pilot saw them running and asked if they had completed their objectives.

They both nodded, Mr. White showed him the plans saying that they need to return to the Manor to show the plans to Sir Integra as this could be the start of a possible attack by the United I.R.A.


	8. Volume 8: Melancholy Man

**12: Melancholy Man**

At the town of Moate in Ireland, Eamon and his older half-brother Liam were heading home from another long night at Gerry's pub; they both were present when the attack on the London outpost by Mr. White and Hei was reported to Gerry from one of the men at the outpost.

Eamon was thinking to himself as he was heading home at 4:00 in the morning "_Da knows, Hyden, I know he does! Soon he will use you as a weapon and I cannot trust you. So I am going to destroy the potion once and for all!_"

Liam kept close to Eamon as they were walking home "You're thinking of disposing of the potion, aren't you?"

Eamon looked up at Liam "Of course I am, that thing has done more harm than good!"

Liam shook his head a little bit "You've been saying that for a while"

Eamon sighed and looked to the ground "I know"

They reached their home and went straight to bed since they were tired from yet another long night at the pub.

Liam was struck with a slight case of insomnia and woke up at about 5 AM. After his hour-long sleep, he decided to get up and check on Eamon to see if he was still in his room. Liam made his way to Eamon's room and much as he feared, he saw that Eamon was not in his room.

There was a note placed on Eamon's bed, Liam sighed as his fears have been proven true with that note, he picked it up and began to read it

'_Eamon is out right now and will not be back for a long time now.' _ The note was signed 'Hyden'

Liam shook his head "Eamon, you just can't resist, can't you?"

At that moment, about 2 miles away from Liam's house; a large man / creature with green skin was standing on the edge of a cliff, he had scruffy ginger hair and a neck beard of the same colour. His teeth were rotten stumps and the iris of his eyes was the same black colour as his pupils. He wore casual cloths that looked like they were ripped and a little too small for him. He was holding a small Celtic cross while staring at the full moon in the sky.

The unknown creature then spoke in a demon-tank like voice with an Irish twist on the accent. "Eamon, you want rid of me and yet you can't live without me!" it then gave a demonic smile, rivalling that of Alucard's and then leaped off the cliff and into the Abyss below.

It was the next morning, at Hellsing Manor; Sir Integra woke up at 9 AM and quickly prepared herself as she was going to speak with the Taoiseach of Ireland today to plan their meeting regarding the United I.R.A, she got herself fully dressed and went to the manor's dining room as she expected Mr. White to be waiting for her there.

Mr. White had already returned from his mission and prepared Sir Integra her breakfast; it was a full english breakfast with bubble and squeak, sausage, bacon, grilled tomatoes and eggs.

Mr. White delivered the breakfast to Sir Integra's table at the manor's dining room as per normal custom. Sir Integra smiled at Mr. White as he served the breakfast and the cutlery with care and elegance.

Sir Integra wore her silk napkin as she thanked Mr. White "No matter how high class you are, you can always enjoy a good english breakfast and you make the best ones!"

Mr. White bowed "It's always a pleasure, ma'am."

As Sir Integra prepared to tuck in to her breakfast, she asked Mr. White "So, I take it the mission was a success?"

Mr. White nodded "It was, I also found something that you should see, ma'am"

Sir Integra just finished eating a sausage and spoke "Show me!"

Mr. White nodded and showed her the proposed attack plan by the United I.R.A on Hellsing Manor in London; he explained the plans to her as she continued eating.

Sir Integra stopped eating for a short time to take a careful look at the plan, she motioned to Mr. White to hand it to her so she can take a closer look, he agreed and handed her the plan.

Sir Integra combed every last page of the file with her eyes, she also had the look of irritation as she was looking over the plans: that irritation showed in her voice as she slowly said "Looks like I'll have another thing to bring up to the Taoiseach!"

Mr. White also had a note with him "Just after Hei and I returned from the mission, I was given a message to give to you, from Iscariot."

Sir Integra's look of irritation grew even more as soon as Mr, White mentioned the name 'Iscariot'

Mr. White opened the note and began to read it out to her while keeping his collective voice "It's from Miss Wolfe; It says 'Bitch! You better show some respect when the Taoiseach visits you today!'"

Sir Integra's look of irritation turned into a look of amusement and smiled "Truth hurts, doesn't it, Miss Wolfe?"

Mr. White continued to read the note "'I have taken the time to ensure that you don't have to travel too far from your precious High-class Aristocrat Fortress so I planned for the Taoiseach to meet you in the city of London, the paradise of Yuppies! It cost me quite a bit of money to do this so you better be thankful!'" he then put the note away as he finished reading it.

Sir Integra smirked a little "What, not even a 'Yours Sincerely'?" she resumed eating her breakfast.

Mr. White asked "Would you like some orange juice with your breakfast, ma'am?"

Sir Integra quickly shook her head "I'm not thirsty."

Mr. White said "But you just work up, ma'am."

Sir Integra just managed to finish her breakfast, wiped her face clean and stood up "They'll offer me coffee at the meeting with the Taoiseach, so I'll be fine. When and where did they say the Taoiseach will arrive?"

Mr. White recalled "They did not mention a specific time because of recent air delays, but they said expect him at around noon"

Sir Integra sighed "Why doesn't she just fly him here on that private jet of hers?" she smirked a bit "And she calls me 'High-Class'"

Mr. White took the empty plate from the table along with the stained cutlery while saying "I did not get the chance to ask her that myself"

Sir Integra took out a £2 coin and placed it onto the silver tray that Mr. White was carrying the plate and cutlery on "I'll need you here for a while to hold the fort until I get back, for all we know those republicans could make their move at any time."

Mr. White nodded and left the room to take care of the washing up; he took the £2 coin from the tray as he was leaving the room. Sir Integra was ready to leave shortly afterwards as it would be a long drive from the manor to the meeting place along with heavy traffic. She left the manor and was shown to a black vehicle just outside the manor which was ready to take her to the meeting place.

Shortly after Sir Integra left, Seras woke up, feeling groggily she remained in her coffin until she noticed that there was someone in the room with her, she sat up quickly as she assumed that person was either Sir Integra or Mr. Liang, possibly even Alucard.

She saw that it was none of them, but a rare visitor to her room, that visitor was Hei. After asking what she was doing down in her quarters, she just said "This is the calm before the storm, be ready!"

Seras was puzzled by her words but before she could enquire what the meaning was, Hei turned around and left, however it was not hard for her to figure out a few moments later that what she said meant that there would be an attack soon, but from where and when?

Seras just shrugged her shoulders and laid back down in her coffin while letting out a big yawn; Hei saw her lay back down in her coffin from outside and sighed while thinking _"If there is ever a fire in the manor, you would never make it out in time!"_

About three hours later, just before noon, Sir Integra was just able to make it to the meeting place. She was greeted by representatives of the Oireachtas who told her that the Taoiseach had just arrived at Heathrow Airport 15 minutes before she arrived and will be arriving within the hour.

Sir Integra entered the meeting place which was a Town Hall just outside the City and waited for the Taoiseach to arrive, she was offered coffee and she gladly accepted.

20 minutes later, the Taoiseach arrived and was alone, which was surprising because he is normally seen with security and fellow members of his political party.

Sir Integra just finished her coffee as he entered the building and said while putting the mug down on the table "Strange, you haven't brought your friends with you today?"

The Taoiseach quickly sat down on the seat that was provided for him and said "Sister Wolfe will not be joining us as she is conducting her own investigation into the whereabouts of the leader of the United I.R.A"

Sir Integra gripped her hands together covering the lower area of her face as she spoke to the Taoiseach, her glasses radiating from the sunlight flowing in from the windows of the Hall "Pray tell me that you not only know who the leader is but you can also tell me how an Irish Republican gang of thugs was able to find out the location of not only our base in Los Angeles, but also our headquarters here in London!"

The Taoiseach was unmoved by Sir Integra's commanding voice and kept himself collected and answered her questions "The leader of the United I.R.A is a man by the name of Gerry O'Connell, he did not become a republican leader until after the troubles in Northern Ireland."

Sir Integra did well to remember that name as she would never let him get away with what he did "Gerry O'Connell you say?"

The Taoiseach nodded "Yes, he sent his men to foreign countries in order to gain more global support; we believe that he attempting to rally Anti-British radicals."

Sir Integra shook her head "Mr. Taoiseach, he's clearly trying to recruit more manpower, if he has Hellsing targeted, then he'll want to recruit as many 'special' men as possible"

The Taoiseach accepted coffee that he was served and enquired "I assume by 'special' you mean 'monsters'?"

Sir Integra replied "They already have monsters in their ranks, just not strong ones, the usual vampire rabble. No, they'll need much more than vampires if they want to take us down!"

The Taoiseach sipped his coffee while in thought

Sir Integra never flinched an inch during the conversation "Don't take too long thinking about it, Mr. Taoiseach!"

The Taoiseach replied "I want to help you, Sir Hellsing, but what do you propose we do? Iscariot is more suited in dealing with the supernatural than I am."

Sir Integra laughed "You call me here for a meeting only to say that you cannot help me?"

The Taoiseach shook his head "No, no, I do want to help you, but my government is not acquainted in dealing with supernatural issues"

Sir Integra sharply replied "Perhaps you could do a better job in making sure no more Irish Republicans can make their way out of their homeland to terrorise the rest of the world?"

The Taoiseach sighed "The United I.R.A is not any normal I.R.A branch, I am sure you know that as well as I do!"

Sir Integra smirked "What's the point in calling themselves 'United' if they are but a mere branch?"

The Taoiseach replied "I don't know, I do not speak republican!"

The meeting lasted for another 20 minutes; both the Taoiseach and Sir Integra came to the conclusion that the United I.R.A has more bases located in other countries in an attempt to wage war on and destroy Hellsing. However, they still do not know the story behind the United I.R.A's leader Gerry O'Connell.

The meeting was adjourned and The Taoiseach promised that he would aid Iscariot in locating United I.R.A members located in Ireland and taking care of them accordingly. He also said that he would contact Sir Integra with information regarding any United I.R.A activities discovered in Ireland.

Later, at about midnight, Alucard found himself in the town of Moate in Ireland, following his orders to eradicate the United I.R.A, he senses vampires nearby. He turns his attention to a nearby Pub that is crowded, smiles and begins to head his way towards it.

A large figure was standing on the roof of the Pub, he too smiled and his smile was the only thing that could be seen through the darkness that covered the rest of it's body "The Count has arrived!"

Alucard stopped walking and looked up towards the figure while keeping his smile "Interesting, you give off a different scent than most monsters"

The figure continued to speak "I have come here to challenge you, King of the Night!"

Alucard softly laughs "Let's hope for your sake that you satisfy my longing for a good fight, it's been a long time since I had one!"

The figure jumped down from the top of the Pub and caused a small tremor which could be felt inside the Pub. A man from inside looked out and saw the large figure that faced Alucard and began to yell out "It's Hyden!"

After the man yelled that out, commotion began to arise from within the Pub and when they saw the figure, everyone began to panic and they rushed towards the back exit.

United I.R.A members were inside the basement of the pub and they were wondering what the commotion was about, the barmaid told them that Hyden was outside and so they decided to make their way out too.

The figure, Hyden gave out a soft laugh "It seems that I have made my presence known, we better finish this quickly as they will no doubt come for me soon!"

Alucard smirked "The night is still young, no-one will be coming for a while!" he then reached for his hand-cannons and pointed them at Hyden "Come at me with all you have!"

Hyden extended out his large arms, ready for battle, his eyes lit up with a maniacal glare "With pleasure!"


	9. Volume 9: Devil May Cry 1

**13: Devil May Cry 1**

The moonlight lit up the dark figure that was Hyden, his Green skin was dimly lit with a blue radiant and he wore his Celtic cross around his neck.

Alucard saw Hyden's figure as he was ready for battle and commented "I know who you are, Melancholy Man!"

Hyden laughed softly and threw his first attack at Alucard, a mere uppercut that landed on Alucard's chest, the force of the attack caused him to stumble slightly hinting to Hyden's brute strength.

Alucard kept his smile on his face and sneered "So, a damsel wishes to become a creature of the night?"

Hyden retorted while preparing for his next strike "Even you will become a damsel after this battle is over, Count!"

Hyden charged at Aucard, grabbed him by the throat and rammed him into the ground, Hyden squatted over him as he had him pinned and taunted him "What's the matter, Count? Can't be bothered to fight?"

As Alucard was pinned against the ground, he had his hand cannons planted in Hyden's chest at point-blank range and began firing; the flurry of bullets tore through Hyden chest and emerged from his back like a miniature subterranean drill. Hyden let out a big yell as Alucard was firing rounds that ripped through his body, at first it sounded like a yell of pain but gradually, it sounded like a masochistic yell as if he was enjoying it.

Alucard had emptied both his magazines into Hyden's chest and taunted him after he stopped firing "Going to cry now, Melancholy Man?"

Behind Hyden was a giant pool of blood, flesh, bone and sinew that once belonged to him, his Celtic cross amulet was dripping with blood now and it could be seen from behind him through the gap in his chest right through to his back. Hyden smiled as the giant gaping hole bored through his chest all the way through his back was healed within the next 6 seconds. "I like you, Count!"

Alucard saw Hyden's mortal wound healing and was intrigued "A regenerator? This will be fun!"

Almost immediately after Hyden's wound healed, he went in for another attack. He launched more punches at Alucard, but this time Alucard was dodging them with almost lightning speed reflexes.

As Alucard was dodging Hyden's attacks, he managed to get off a single shot at Hyden with his hand cannons for every punch that was dodged. Each shot managed to land on Hyden on different parts of his body, but the wounds from each shot healed almost instantly.

As the two monsters were fighting each other, the civilians from the Pub next to where they were fighting managed to escape through the back door and out of harms way, though some stayed behind to watch the duel of the two demons.

The United I.R.A militants that were underground knew that if Hyden were to be defeated here, nothing would prevent Alucard from slaughtering them all since they caught a glimpse of Alucard fighting Hyden as they made their escape.

After Alucard emptied his second round of magazines into Hyden, he leaped away so that he was a few feet further from him and just holstered both of his hand cannons into his long duster "You have the power, Melancholy Man! Your mind is protected in such a way that not even I can get inside it" he tightened his right hand into a fist and raised his left to make a challenging gesture to his opponent while keeping his smile "But how can you hope to defeat me if your fighting style is the equivalent of that of a mindless brawler?"

Hyden was not out of breath after his flurry of failed attacks and asked "You tried to get inside my mind as we were fightin'?"

Alucard smirked while keeping his gesture "I am everywhere and nowhere"

After Alucard said that, one of the people who was spectating the fight starting laughing manically, he fell to his knees while the others around him started wondering what was wrong with him.

Hyden was annoyed at this and yelled at him "Shut it or I will go over there and beat the shite outta ye!"

Alucard gave a soft laugh and said "Please, don't mind him; I just needed to know where your friends were hiding."

Hyden looked back to Alucard and asked "What do you mean?"

Alucard lowered his gesture and began to explain what he meant "As we were fighting, I dived into his mind to find out where the United I.R.A members that I sensed under that Bar went to." He brushed his fringe and stood up straight "and now thanks to him, I can carry out my orders without the pain of investigation."

Hyden looked between the insane spectator and Alucard, his smile replaced with a puzzled look "Eh? You did that as we were fightin'?"

Alucard nodded "As much as I'd love to stay and continue our little game, I have orders to take care of. Maybe when you learn proper battle etiquette, we can play again sometime soon!"

Before Hyden could object to Alucard's retreat, the count had already melted into a dark portal beneath him, closing shortly after he disappeared into it. Hyden's puzzled look quickly turned into an annoyed expression as he swung his right fist in frustration along with an annoyed grunt.

Hyden turned to the spectator who was a victim of Alucard's mind dive, went over and pinned him against the wall of the Pub, the rest of the spectators running away in fear of him. Hyden then said to him in a low but threatening tone of voice "Shut it before I bottle ye!"

After the threat the spectator stopped laughing and regained his sanity, Hyden then tossed the civilian aside with a small amount of force allowing him to run away but stumbling a bit as he was doing so.

Hyden was left a bitter feeling inside him as he was looking forward to taking on Alucard but was denied the chance to defeat him. He then turned his eyes towards the sky and his annoyed expression turned back into a smile and said "I know what will get his attention!" he then suddenly took off running and he soon disappeared into the dark void of the night.

The United I.R.A militants that managed to escape from the pub earlier made it about a mile down the road towards an abandoned house. They made their way in and met with others who were waiting for them there.

"They sent the big one after us, we have to regroup" panted one of the militants just after the entered.

Before they were able to continue the conversation, one of their fellow men had sealed the door behind them and started to laugh in the same manner as the spectator earlier, his eyes became less sane than normal as if he just saw the devil himself.

The other militants turned to him, one of them shouted at the laughing man "What do you think you are doing?"

Just then, a voice came from inside the house, it was the last voice that they wanted to hear "The chords of panic, a wonderful piece indeed."

The militants all heard the voice and were frozen in fear at the sound of the chilling voice that occupied the same building as they did.

Footsteps echoed from outside the room and gradually grew louder, the voice then continued "But it isn't complete, it is missing something"

The footsteps suddenly stopped, one of the militants who had his back against the wall suddenly was pierced with a great force that came from the wall, an arm with a white glove and blood red sleeve spouted from the militant's chest and held out his hear for everyone to see, blood was splattered everywhere.

"Ahh, that's more like it!" soothed the voice after the victims heart remained beating in the white gloved hand as the victim remained alive for a few seconds longer to witness his own heart being held in front of him.

Soon after, the militants attempted to escape, but they could not get out from the door as it was sealed shut and the lock was broken by the militant whose mind was infected.

The Arm retracted; taking the heart along with it, the body of the dead militant fell to the floor after as the arm shrunk back into the wall and into a black portal.

"We're trapped!" cried one of the men trying desperately to open the sealed door. Since the windows were sealed up with heavy junk and steel, it would take too long from them to make it through.

"Then let's get to the front door!" said another militant who wasted no time in rushing out of the room and into the hall where the door was. But immediately after he made it into the hall, he was struck frozen by the sight of Alucard who was standing right in front of the door while holding their friend's heart

The Count's devilish smile grew in size as he opened his mouth, showing off his fangs that looked like it could bite through hardened steel with the ease of a car crusher squishing plastic and devoured the heart he held with one bite.

The militant could not even react to what he just witnessed, his body was stiff with fear and his eyes lost all light of sanity.

Alucard looked at the frozen militant while he just finished off devouring the heart of his friend "It appears that none of them know where your leader is, I see he likes to keep his location hidden from his own followers like a true coward."

The militant backed away and yelled to his comrades "You have to get out of here, all of you!"

Alucard smirked while reaching into his duster "But don't worry, I will sniff out your leader soon enough." he pulled out his ARMS Casull hand-cannon and aimed it right at the militant's forehead "Oh, and I don't think your friends will be helping you now"

Before the militant was able to turn away to run, he was pinned down by the rest of his comrades as they were laughing maniacally. He tried to break free from his brainwashed comrades grip on him but to no avail.

Alucard let out a soft hiss and said in a low tone "Now, line up!"

After he gave the order, the helpless militant's comrades formed a straight line; the one who was not brainwashed was trapped in the middle of the line since he was held there by the rest. No matter how hard he struggled to break free from the line, the strength of his possessed friends was just too much for him.

"Good, I like some organisation!" said Alucard as he fired his hand-cannon once, the bullet fired from it darted through the forehead of the first militant in line and made it's way through the forehead of the one behind him. It kept going until it ejected from the back of the last militant's head. Their corpses fell to the floor not half a second later.

Alucard turned around and made his way to the exit of the house while a vibe that he received while diving into the militant's minds was tingling inside him.

He addressed his vibe "So, their planned attack is much closer at hand than my master expected?" it did not take a second for him to decide what he'll do next "The Melancholy Man will no doubt try to seek out my attention which he craves for and he more than likely knows where my loyalties lie."

Alucard gave off another smile while he was heading away from the house "Look like our second game is going to commence sooner than I thought!"


	10. Volume 10: The Mystic

**14: The Mystic**

The Irish Sea was calm and level as a perfectly aligned table, the moon's reflection lit up a large section of the still water of the sea, accompanied only by a slight breeze and the sounds of the travelling Birds across the sky heading towards the south.

The fish and the mammals of the sea were scarce as most of them fled because of a malevolent presence in the sea, but those that remained steered clear about a mile away from the area of the sea where the presence was located.

That presence revealed himself as he surfaced, Hyden emerged from the sea surrounded by empty water and moonlight, and he was still wearing his cloths even though he was in the middle of the Irish Sea.

"I got to find myself a wee laundry shop when I arrive" said Hyden while scanning his surroundings to see how far he was from his target destination.

After he finished scanning his surroundings, Hyden suddenly had an annoyed expression on his face and let out a heavy grunt "Fuck sake, barely left the fecking Dublin coast, better get a move on!" he said shortly before diving back into the water to continue his swim across the sea.

His swimming propelled him through the water like a torpedo travelling at the speed of a speedboat despite his extremely large build.

Back underground at Hellsing Manor, Mr. Liang was performing some checkups on the Moritani and had one concern regarding the vehicle.

Mr. Liang thought to himself as he was studying the engine and the back of the Moritani "The Engine could be damaged if something crawls up the exhaust pipe, why didn't I see that before?"

Mr. Liang closed the engine hatch and shot the rear door before heading back out to call one of the Engineers that helped build the Moritani according to Liang's blueprints. He wanted to quickly call the Engineer to remedy the problem quickly before there was any needed use of the vehicle.

Mr. Liang seemed disappointed with himself "I became Immortal, just to make more mistakes?"

Before he could leave to contact the Engineer, he was blocked by a friend and fellow comrade. The Reaper-witch, Hei was standing at the entrance of the holding room for the Moritani with a warning for Mr. Liang.

Mr. Liang stopped as he saw Hei standing there with her right eye fixed at him while her left was slightly staring upwards to the left, she spoke in an assertive but eerie tone of voice to warn Mr. Liang "I feel the presence of a monster who is going to arrive here tonight"

Mr. Liang sighed with disappointment "It's too soon; there is a flaw in my machine that I wish to fix before I send it and Seras into battle"

Hei did not seem to care about his plight and continued to assert him "The tides of war never hold back for anyone!"

Mr. Liang looked to the floor and spoke in a humble voice "Ae Chun Hei, is there at least any time to spare for me to fix this problem before the monster arrives?"

Hei let out a short cackle and mocked Mr. Liang in a wicked voice "Liang Zhi: the monster who does not want to fight! No wonder Lord Alucard sees you for a paper tiger and not a real monster!"

Mr. Liang did not let her affect his resolve with her mocking words and continued to speak in his humble tone "Unlike most vampires, it is not blood or souls that I hunger for."

Hei softened her tone and returned to her soft innocent voice "Then what do you hunger for?"

Mr. Liang looked up to Hei and began to speak in a less humble and calmer voice "Knowledge"

Hei seemed to be slightly confused at the concept of a monster seeking knowledge and not war "A monster, of knowledge?"

Mr. Liang nodded his head and said "That is exactly why I chose to become a monster"

Hei remained confused and asked "Are you implying that only monsters seek Knowledge?"

Mr. Liang shook his head "Not at all, perhaps you should think about what I said in a different way."

Hei ceased trying to understand what Mr. Liang was telling her and just turned her back and marched back down the corridor towards the stairs that led up to the ground floor.

While Hei was heading back to the ground floor, Mr. Liang headed to his quarters which was two rooms away from Seras' quarters and contacted all of his Engineers via his room's personal telephone.

Despite the obvious fact that all the Engineers lived at different houses (only a few miles away from Hellsing Manor), Mr. Liang designed his quarter's Telephone to send a message to all of his Engineers at once.

The Engineers were trained to respond to an emergency call from Hellsing Manor even while they were asleep, they were fitted with disguised earpieces inside their ear canals which they wear 24/7, the earpieces were designed by Mr. Liang so that they would be able to listen to any messages given to them by Mr. Liang while still able to hear normally. However, there were not enough materials to give these earpieces to any other guard or worker employed by Hellsing.

Mr. Liang picked up the telephone with one hand and lifted the handle with the other hand, the telephone was a classic wood grain telephone with a golden circular dial and the transmitter and receiver had gold coatings on them.

He dialled in a three digit number to activate the signal to the earpieces of his Engineers, he held the receiver to his ear and began to speak his message to his fellow workers "I have received a warning from the reaper, she tells me that danger is approaching Hellsing Manor, for your safety you need to find a safe place inside your homes or otherwise in the case that danger ever spreads beyond Hellsing manor."

As soon as Mr. Liang began his transmission, the Engineers quickly emerged from their beds and went for the nearest safe place they could find, those who had families quickly gathered them and lead them to their safe area.

Mr. Liang paused for a second and said "That is all" he hung up his telephone and made his way towards Seras' quarters.

After Hei reached the ground floor, she made her way out of the front doors and called the attention of the guards patrolling outside the Manor in a loud commanding voice "Fellow soldiers of the Royal Order, we are about to be attacked!"

The guards immediately drew their attention to Hei while she looked around studying the reactions of the men as they all looked to her "Sceptical?" she smirked as she began to recall past events.

The guards listened as Hei was performing her speech "Nigeria, 2029! I sniffed out an ambush laid by Islamic vampire butchers; I warned your American brothers and sisters of that but my warnings were ignored because of 'protocol'. Good men and women were devoured that night and all that was left was vengeance!"

The guards gasped as they do recall hearing about that, one of the guards spoke up and said "Sir Integra was not too happy with the American president that day"

Hei smirked "Would you like more examples?"

The guards were conversing between themselves on what they should do, Hei detected fear among the ranks and she would do everything in her power to weed out fear amongst her comrades.

"Unless you are all willing to commit suicide right now before you become the vampire's meal tonight, you better conquer your fear right now and prepare for the attack" asserted Hei in a lower tone of voice before heading back inside the manor, leaving the guards to decide what to do next.

Mr. White overheard Hei speaking to the guards outside and he knew that he must warn his mistress

Sir Integra was in her bed with her pyjamas on, but she was awake, she spoke when Mr. White knocked on the door "Hei, she has the ability to sense incoming danger, but it seemed her senses did not work when our Los Angeles base was attacked, maybe she can only sense droves of vampires?"

Mr. White asked from the other side of the door without entering "Should I contact Mr Smith for backup?"

Sir Integra remained under the quilts of her bed "No need, we can handle a little ambush"

Mr. White was debating to himself wither or not that now was a good time to bring up the name that he heard from the mouth of a United IRA man at last night's raid.

Sir Integra knew that Mr. White was still standing next to her bedroom door "Something on you mind, Alexander?"

Mr. White shook his head "It's nothing, it can wait until later" he immediately walked away from the door whilst heading to prepare for Hei's predicted assault.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Apologies for the long delay, I lost motivation to continue this story for a while but I think I have found that spark again for a while, expect more delays in the future though.<strong>


End file.
